


A Facade of a Relationship

by Enigmaticrose4



Series: The Facade Universe and it's Alternate Dimension [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya has a little problem and it appears that only Haruhi can help him. But does she want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is right after school and the Host Club isn't open for business yet. Hunny is having tea and cake at a table, with Mori sitting near him keeping him company. Tamaki is looking into a mirror making sure he looks impeccable for his guests. The Hitachiin twins are off sitting on the windowsill talking quietly. Kyoya is sitting at a table checking his email. There was a reminder there from his father, about the dinner party tonight. Kyoya sighed; it looked like he was out of options. Suddenly, Haruhi burst into the room, panting from running down the hallway. She stood their panting and looking around the room at everyone doing their own thing.

"Sorry I'm late; I was finishing up a report in the library." Haruhi said as she panted for breath.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with two fingers as he looked over at her and said "Well, Haruhi, it would appear you aren't very serious about this club and about reducing your debt."

"Of course I'm serious! How could you even think that?" Haruhi exclaimed as she stood up straight and gave a defiant stance.

Kyoya chuckled. "Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind doing something else to reduce your debt?"

Everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing. They looked over as Kyoya stood up and turned towards Haruhi. "I have a proposition for you Haruhi. There is a very important dinner party this evening. It's in my best interest to attend; the problem is that anyone who attends must have a date. So I ask you if you would like to go with me tonight. For this date and any others that might arise your debt will be reduced by an amount determined by the length and difficulty of the date. Does that seem fair to you Haruhi?"

Haruhi stood there with her jaw dropped. She suddenly shut her mouth and then opened it to reply when suddenly she was swept up in an embrace.

"NO! Daddy won't allow mommy to take his little girl on a date! My daughter must be kept safe! You cannot go and spoil her precious mind!" Tamaki exclaimed. All the while hugging Haruhi hard and swinging her around some.

Haruhi struggled against Tamaki trying to get away from him. Mori saw this, and doing what he normally does, he walked over and rescued her from Tamaki's grasp, then he put her down on her feet. Tamaki tried to run back to Haruhi again but found himself running into Mori's hand.

While Tamaki was struggling with Mori the twins walked over towards Kyoya so that were both behind him with a head on each shoulder. They then said "So Kyoya, we see the real truth here, you just want her for yourself don't you? Hikaru why do you think he has to bribe her into going out with him? I don't know Kaoru, maybe it's because he can't get a girl on his own?"

"That's enough." Kyoya said quite firmly, pushing the twins away from him with such force that they fell onto the floor. Kyoya then turned towards Haruhi and said "So, Haruhi, what is your decision?"

Haruhi raised her finger to her mouth as she thought for a moment. Then she asked "What are they serving for dinner?"

All the boys in the room except for Kyoya and Mori felt their jaws drop. Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been starting to stand back up, immediately plunked down on the floor again. Could she really be thinking of going out with Kyoya!

Kyoya responded to Haruhi's question with "They'll be serving a wide variety of seafood, including fancy tuna."

Haruhi smiled and tilted her head to the side as she said "Sure, then I'll go with you Kyoya, what time will you be picking me up?"

As Haruhi responded in the affirmative Tamaki fainted and Kyoya grinned and whispered "Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly 6:30pm when Haruhi heard a knock on the door to the apartment. When she went over and opened it she saw Kyoya standing there. He looked very sophisticated in a black tuxedo with a maroon vest.

Kyoya smiled politely and then asked "Well, Haruhi. Are you ready to go? It would not do to be late to this event." As he was saying this he was taking in Haruhi's appearance and making sure it would be acceptable at the dinner party.

Haruhi was dressed in an empress style dress. It was a shade of maroon to match Kyoya's vest and had gold trim. It was cocktail length and had delicate little puffy sleeves. On her feet were black ballet slippers with a little maroon bow. On her head was a wig that made her hair appear to be partly up and partly down. Unless someone knew it was her, they wouldn't realize that this same person was the 'natural' boy in the host club.

Haruhi smiled at Kyoya and said "So Shadow King, do you deem me to be dressed well enough to appear with you? I should be, the twins spent a long enough time dragging me through their mother's collection this afternoon."

Kyoya gave his host club smile and simply said "You appear to be acceptable, now let's go or we'll be late." Kyoya then held out his arm for Haruhi to take and led her down the stairs and to the limo.

Later, during dinner:

Haruhi was seated on Kyoya's right near the center of a long table designed to hold a total of 22 people. They were seated across from a married couple and to Haruhi's left was a female doctor who appeared to be single, even though she had brought a date for the evening.

As the first dish arrived Haruhi heard someone say Miss Fujioka. She turned her head to her right and smiled saying "Yes Dr. Tamaru?"

Dr. Tamaru smiled back and said "So Miss Fujioka what do you want to do when you get finished with your schooling?"

"My plan is to follow in my mother's footsteps and go to law school to become a lawyer." Haruhi answered.

"Well that is very ambitious, do you know which branch of law you want to practice in?" Dr. Tamaru asked.

Haruhi seemed to consider this for a moment before saying "Well, I'm really interested in pursuing criminal justice, but if that doesn't work out I would like to go into business or real estate law."

Kyoya was busy talking to Mr. Koenig (who sat across from him) about ancient weaponry from around the world and which sword style was more effective. But that didn't mean he wasn't listening to Haruhi explain her plans for the future and file away the information for future use. When he got home he planned to add it to his file on her. As well as the fact that she seemed able to use the proper utensils for each course. He did notice that she always waited half a second to grab a utensil and make sure that everyone else grabbed that one also. Interesting, he thought, maybe this could work out after all…

After Haruhi answered Dr. Tamaru's question she heard someone else address her. It was Mrs. Koenig, the lady sitting across from her.

"Well, Miss Fujioka, that plan sounds very ambitious. But what is your actual degree going to be in university? I'm a professor myself and can make a few suggestions if you want some advice." Mrs. Koenig said.

Haruhi smiled and said "I've never really thought about it, I'm just trying to get through high school at the moment, but I would love to hear your advice."

Mrs. Koenig smiled back and said "Well, you can always go pre-law, but then you don't really end up with a bachelor's degree. Also, if something goes wrong and you don't get into law school then you are trapped, having wasted four years of your life already."

Haruhi nodded and said "That sounds fairly reasonable."

"Yes, well, the better choice is to get a degree in literature or history. This way you have a fall-back plan and you get to learn about how people really act and think outside of your social circle. I myself teach here at the University in Tokyo. I teach several classes on ancient literature. I think you should also take a few classes on psychology and really study how people think. This will give you an edge later in life." Mrs. Koenig then smiled and turned to talk to the lady next to her.

During this discussion Dr. Tamaru had started conversing with her date about some research they were doing on heart medicine. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was still busy conversing with Mr. Koenig about ancient weaponry. So she allowed herself to dwell on her own thoughts. That did seem like a good decision.

Not many people conversed with Haruhi during the rest of dinner, or afterwards, during drinks in the salon, except for an interesting conversation she had with Mr. Ohtori. So Haruhi spent most of this time thinking about the future and what she should major in. She had never really thought about that before, she just knew she wanted to go to law school. The more she thought about it the more she realized the best choice would probably be to major in history and maybe get a minor in psychology.

Kyoya spent most of the evening making connections with the people around him. He knew that these people, along with their connections, would help him achieve his goal of becoming the Ohtori heir. But throughout the evening he kept an eye on Haruhi. He didn't think she would embarrass him, but one could never be sure.

Haruhi was sitting on a couch holding some sort of fancy fizzy drink when someone came up and sat down next to her. She realized it was Mr. Ohtori; she had been introduced to him during the cocktail hour.

"Yes Mr. Ohtori, can I help you?" Haruhi asked politely.

Mr. Ohtori smiled pleasantly and said "Well, I was just wondering what sort of girl my son Kyoya would date. I honestly didn't think he would be able to make it tonight since he doesn't have a girlfriend and doesn't normally go on dates."

"Oh, well, I'm actually just a friend of Kyoya's from Ouran. He asked me if I would be able to help him out and come here tonight. I'm always willing to help a friend, so I agreed." Haruhi answered somewhat truthfully.

Mr. Ohtori nodded thoughtfully and said to himself 'interesting.' "Well, Miss Fujioka I hope to see more of you in the future. I do believe you will go places and do things. I think I would much appreciate it if you would accompany my son to events like this in the future."

Haruhi nodded, smiled and said "If I can I will sir."

Mr. Ohtori nodded his head in acknowledgment of her agreement with him, stood up, bowed a little and then walked off to talk with their host, Mr. Tachiki.

Haruhi took a deep breath and then sighed, at least that was over. She glanced at the clock, hoping they could leave soon, it was already 11pm.

Kyoya saw his father walk away from Haruhi. He waited a few minutes, then took his leave from Mrs. Tachiki and walked over to Haruhi and sat on the couch next to her.

"What did my father want with you Haruhi?" he asked her.

Haruhi looked at him and blinked then answered with "Something about him liking me, me going places, and the fact that he wants me to keep going to things like this with you in the future."

Kyoya nodded thoughtfully while thinking 'Hmmm, so everything is going according to my plan.'

Kyoya then said out loud "Well, I would hate to disappoint my father. Would you agree to keep coming to events like this if it reduced your debt each time?"

Haruhi thought for a moment before responding "I believe so, as long as it doesn't interfere with my studies, I actually learned a few things tonight, as well as having that delicious fancy tuna."

Kyoya nodded. "Alright then, I will give you a call anytime I need you to go on an event with me." He paused for a moment, appearing to think rather hard. Then he continued with "Actually, it may be best if you agreed to be my girlfriend, just for appearances sake of course. It will cause me to appear more stable to anyone getting to know me. Also, I agree with my father, you are going to go places and it wouldn't hurt for us to appear connected to each other. If you decide that it isn't working out we can always set up a break-up scene and go our separate ways. Does that seem fair?"

Haruhi looked at him and blinked a few times before responding with: "Kyoya, who would believe you actually had a willing girlfriend? I mean honestly, you are the shadow king. Maybe we should just date. If it appears that people are accepting we can change the details of the charade. But I better get my debt reduced with each date. Or the deal is off. Understand?"

Kyoya smiled his shadow king smile and said "Perfectly, Haruhi."

Kyoya then stood up and offered Haruhi his arm, she accepted. "Now Haruhi, let's go pay our respects and leave, if we stay any longer people will begin to think we are irresponsible about our studies." Kyoya then led Haruhi over to where Mr. and Mrs. Tachiki were talking with Mr. Ohtori so that they can bid them all farewell for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, be kind, this was my first fanfic work, I've improved a lot since then.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi had now been on six different 'dates' with Kyoya. All of them were for Parties of one sort or another that Kyoya wanted or needed to attend. Haruhi was actually beginning to have a really good time at them. After the first date she and Kyoya actually spent more time talking to each other during the date then they normally did. In her eyes it appeared that Kyoya was doing this to make it seem more believable when he asked her to be his girlfriend. But in the eyes of Mr. Ohtori, he was watching his son become more human.

Haruhi was dressed in a Western United States cowboy costume, just like the rest of the host club. They all had cowboy hats on their heads, bandanas around their necks, flannel button up shirts in different shades, boot cut jeans, and to top it all off, cowboy boots with spurs on the back.

This was how they greeted their guests on this beautiful spring afternoon near the end of term. It was actually their last dress up hosting before the year ended. Mori and Hunny were about to graduate and so this afternoon was bittersweet.

Haruhi noticed that the atmosphere was a bit subdued during this last session, but that didn't change her attitude towards her customers. She treated them all as if they were the only people on earth.

Kyoya sat at a table actually entertaining a few girls, which didn't happen often since most girls preferred to view him from afar. He could tell the atmosphere wasn't right in here; he would have to do something to fix it after they lost Hunny and Mori this weekend to graduation.

Mori and Hunny had a larger than normal crowd around them today. It seemed that everyone that had requested them in the last two years had shown up today in order to bid them farewell.

Tamaki still had a nice crowd around him and he was giving them the show of a lifetime by being horribly upset by his 'family' breaking up. Haruhi could hear him from here "A family that plays together stays together…but with Mori and Hunny gone we won't be playing together anymore…" As he said this: tears were welling up in his eyes and all the girls were moving in to hug him and comfort him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were putting on their brotherly love act for their guests while saying things like "Don't worry Kaoru, even though Mori and Hunny are leaving you'll always have me!" "I know Hikaru, but still….they mean so much to me! Please….just hold me…I can't take the pain." "Alright Kaoru, you know I will hold you until the ends of time if it means you won't cry…"

Later:

All of the guests had gone home and only Haruhi and Kyoya were left in the room. Haruhi was working on cleaning up the room and Kyoya was doing something on his laptop.

As Haruhi walked back past Kyoya to pick up the last of the dishes Kyoya abruptly snapped his laptop closed and stood up. Haruhi paused and turned to look back at him, a question in her eyes.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi standing there. She actually looked quite cute and kissable with that look on her face… He suddenly stopped this train of thought and opened his mouth to speak. "Haruhi, is Friday good for you? It's a standard date, this time it will be at a restaurant though. I will pick you up at 6pm. Is this satisfactory?"

Haruhi nodded and then said "Alright, Kyoya, I will see you then, have a good evening."

Kyoya responded with "Later" and then he walked out of the room.

As soon as Kyoya closed the door Haruhi sighed and slumped onto the nearest seat. She didn't get him and probably never would. One moment he had looked at her like she was a human being he wanted to actually touch and get to know; sort of how her father looked at her when she was doing things on her own in her own way and he wanted to be involved. Then he was back to being the Kyoya she knew and he was looking at her like a tool to be used.

As she stood back up the door opened again, she looked over, half expecting to see Kyoya saying he had forgotten something; except he never forgot anything.

Instead it was Mori standing there. He was still in his cowboy outfit – minus the hat. Haruhi said "Mori…did you forget something?"

He answered with "Yes, hat" as he went over to where he and Hunny had been sitting and picked it up. Then he turned towards her with a questioning look and said "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm still cleaning up, Kyoya interrupted me, and apparently I'm going on another date with him this Friday." Haruhi said as she got back to work getting the last of the dishes onto the trolley to push down to the kitchen.

As Haruhi started to push the trolley out of the room Mori's hand came down on her shoulder. Haruhi turned and looked up into his face.

"Yes Mori?" Haruhi asked, suddenly feeling a little breathless with a guy being this close that wasn't trying to hug her to death.

Mori just asked "Why?"

"Why what?" Haruhi responded.

"Why date Kyoya still?" Mori clarified.

Haruhi put her finger up to her mouth as she thought for a second. "Well... I guess it's because I have fun on the dates."

"Fun?" Mori asked unbelievably.

"Yes, fun. Kyoya is a very complicated person and it's interesting to watch him interact with people. I also just enjoy spending time with him for some reason. So, unless there's some real reason to stop these dates I will continue." Haruhi paused at looked up the ceiling for a moment before continuing with "I mean, I've done the calculations and my debt should be paid by the first month of next year if I continue on these dates, but… well… I don't think the debt ending will change anything. The club is fun, all of you guys are good friends, and I have fun going on these dates with Kyoya. Don't tell him that though, he might try and use it against me." Haruhi looked Mori in the eyes then, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

Mori just nodded and said "I understand, let me walk you out."

Haruhi smiled widely at Mori and said "Thanks Mori, you're a good friend."

Friday Night:

Kyoya wore a plain black and white suit when he picked Haruhi up for their date that evening. He was glad when he found out that Haruhi was going to just wear white. It meant his outfit choice was a bit easier. He almost shuddered when he remembered the yellow and orange dress she wore on their third date. It had been a formal event so he had been in a tux and had worn and yellow vest.

Kyoya knew he didn't have to match Haruhi when they went out, but it made them look more in tune with each other and told everyone that they were a couple as soon as they were seen together.

Kyoya went and knocked on the door exactly at 6pm, just like normal. He then held his arm out for her to take; when she took it he led her to the limo. As they sat in the limo on their way to the restaurant Haruhi broke the silence.

"Kyoya, where are we going? And why is it at a restaurant this time? Won't it increase the chances of someone from school seeing me dressed as a girl?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as she sat next to him.

"We are going to Chez Matsuo Shoto Restaurant. They do french food with a Japanese twist. Tamaki actually suggested it to me. Apparently his father took him there a week or so ago. To answer your second question, there are no parties or events that I need to go to for the next three weeks and if we don't go out at all then it will blow this whole charade. About your fear, I doubt anyone from school will be there tonight, it's the start of the holidays and most of our classmates are going off to foreign countries for the summer. Also, the restaurant isn't brightly lit." Kyoya said all of this as if he was informing an idiot that the world was round.

Haruhi grunted "Ok, sounds good, makes sense, and why do you rich people have to travel so much. Isn't Japan good enough for you?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to answer when the limo stopped and then the door was opened for them to get out. Kyoya stepped out first and then turned and gave Haruhi his hand, to help her out. Haruhi knew this was part of the charade, but she couldn't help blushing for some reason…

Kyoya saw Haruhi blush and filed it away to think about later. He then put Haruhi's arm in his as they went inside.

Haruhi's jaw dropped when she walked inside, she couldn't help but look at all the opulent fixtures. She actually didn't think it get anymore opulent, until they walked outside…

Their table was in their beautiful garden courtyard. The lighting was set up to be as romantic as possible. The atmosphere of this restaurant was set up for the romance and the deliciousness of the food helped support this idea.

Haruhi was having the time of her life. She and Kyoya spent their time discussing the future and food; she discussed commoner's food while he discussed rich people's food. Kyoya seemed extremely interested in her plans for law school.

"So Haruhi, have you finally decided on a major?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, after some thought I think I will go with a major in law. I've considered majoring in something else, but it just doesn't fell right." Haruhi replied.

Kyoya thought for a moment as he took a bite of his desert. After he had swallowed he responded with "So, which university do you plan to attend?"

"Well I hadn't really considered it; I just always figured I would go to the Tohoko University, they have a wonderful law program. I plan to start working on scholarships when I'm a senior here at Ouran." Haruhi replied.

"Interesting," Kyoya responded with a hint of smile on his lips.

Haruhi thought to herself that Kyoya seemed different this evening, like having no one to present a façade to let him show his inner self. It was still dark and shadowy, but there was something else there… a sort of loyalty and caring that he normally hid.

Soon after this the check came and Kyoya gave Haruhi a ride home. As he turned to get back in the limo Haruhi put her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her.

Haruhi then spoke "Thank you for the great evening Kyoya, I hope we can do it again soon." She then went onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. As she pulled back she smiled at him again, and then turned and went up the stairs to her apartment.

Kyoya stood there blinking for a moment before he got back in the limo. As he was driven off he realized something – the last time he had been that shaken was when he was first dealing with Tamaki… Was he losing control of this situation? No, he couldn't be, he had it all planned out and emotions were not allowed to get involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya's plan was going into action. Even now the noose was tightening and the prey would soon be caught. He smiled his shadow king smile as he closed his cell phone with a small snap.

"Oooh, Kyoya did it start? Did it start? Is our beautiful plan in motion? I'm so excited!" Tamaki exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

Kyoya looked at him and let his small, natural, smile show. "Yes Tamaki, it's in motion, you are about to get two new family members."

"That's great; this was such a cool idea of yours. If your father knew about it he would probably see how good you truly are and make you his heir… I know! I'll go tell him!" With these words Tamaki started to bound out of the room to go talk to Mr. Ohtori, who was downstairs. Before he could take two bounds he was pulled back by a hand on his collar.

"You idiot… If we tell my father about this, then some of my plans are destroyed. You may think this is impressive, but I have bigger and better plans that are meant to catch my father's attention." Kyoya snapped sharply as he shook the staring and mute Tamaki a little. "So keep quiet about this, do you understand?"

"Oh! Yes Kyoya! Don't worry; your secret is safe with me!" Tamaki said as he suddenly acted all serious and bowed to Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed, that was just what he was afraid. Why was he dealing with Tamaki anyway? Where was Haruhi's levelheaded advice when he needed it? He froze at that thought. When had he come to enjoy getting advice from Haruhi? In a moment though he came up with a suitable answer: Because Haruhi was never truly involved in things, so she gave him an outsider's and a commoner's view. That was the only reason he wanted her advice. After the two seconds had gone by with Kyoya in his own thoughts he turned to Tamaki. "We need to go now Tamaki, they'll be expecting us at the Morinozuka estate any minute now."

Tamaki nodded and bounded out of the room, once again all bubbly and innocent, jumping and dancing his way downstairs. Kyoya just shook his head and tried not to burst out laughing at the sight.

A few minutes later at the Morinozuka estate:

"Mori, Hunny, are the captives in the other room?" Kyoya asked as the host club were all lounging around Mori's room. Mori was sitting on the edge of his bed; Hunny was laying on it tossing his bunny in the air. Tamaki was still feeling bubbly and so was dancing around the room saying all sorts of silly things about the future of his 'family' and the host club. The Hitachiin brothers were sitting on a couch in the room. Haruhi sat between them. Kyoya sat on another couch with his clipboard out, it looked like he was checking things off a list as he asked his question.

Hunny was the first to respond to Kyoya's question "Yes they're in there Kyoya. But they aren't very happy… Or at least Chika isn't, Satoshi seems to think it's a great game."

Kyoya nodded and opened his mouth to respond when Tamaki got loud again and exclaimed "Family, family, you can't break up my family. Because family is all we got." All of this was said in a sing song voice.

Kyoya sighed; he was going to have to end this. He stood up abruptly snapping the pen into the clipboard and said quite coolly. "Shut up you big idiot. You're being a nuisance."

Tamaki was suddenly in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chest saying "Wahhh! Kyoya! That's not fair, mommy is supposed to be nice to daddy!"

As this went on Kaoru whispered to Haruhi "He's scary, why are you dating him?" Hikaru agreed with Kaoru apparently because they both pulled in close to her face, waiting for a response.

Haruhi let out a little sigh and stood up, pushing both of the twins away from her and back into the couch. "Shut up you two; let's keep our goal in mind today. Tamaki, get out of the corner and let's go, no need to make them suffer." She then got to the door to the other room before anyone else and opened it.

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at each other "Hikaru….did you notice?" "Yes Kaoru I did…" "She is becoming a mini-shadow king! Or would that be a mini-shadow queen?" They both said together.

Hunny was still in this room with the twins. So he decided to respond to them with "You two are so silly, she's not a mini-shadow queen, she's just tired of being annoyed by you two about dating Kyoya." Hunny then turned and continued on into the other room. The twins stared at each other for a moment, then silently got up and followed the rest of the host club into the other room.

In the other room there were two more people. Both of them were dressed as if they had been practicing karate, except that were both tied to chairs. Chika's glasses were still on, so Kyoya went over and pulled them off, he wanted Chika to be able to see.

As his glasses were pulled off Chika exclaimed "What is going on? Why did you capture us!"

As Kyoya opened his mouth to reply Satoshi beat him to the punch. "Don't you get it you idiot? They probably want us to replace Hunny and Mori on the host club. Am I not right Kyoya?"

Kyoya smiled, as did the rest of the host club. "Mori, you have a bright little brother here. Yes Satoshi, we want you to join the host club. You would be a wild card, like your brother but a different aspect; Chika would be a boy Lolita, also a different aspect from Hunny. How does this sound?"

Satoshi thought for a moment and replied with "Sounds good to me, but I'm not quitting kendo club."

"What! Satoshi you are such a traitor! How can you desert me like this!" Chika exclaimed.

"Chika I am not deserting you, now live up to your responsibilities and join this club with me." Satoshi replied calmly, though it seemed to be that if he was untied he wouldn't be so calm.

"Satoshi, this is a waste of time! I'm much better off with karate. There is no honor in flirting with girls." Chika came back with.

"Chika that is… well… it's not right! Mori and Hunny have done this so it can't be a waste of time! Can it?" Satoshi suddenly got quiet and looked over at the host club. Haruhi saw a question in his eyes, he seemed afraid that his beliefs were about to be destroyed.

Tamaki jumped in with "No! It's not a waste of time! We spend all of our energies to bring some happiness to girls, to our friends, and to ourselves. We are a family that supports each other through thick and thin. We are a family that shares our happiness with all that are willing. Don't you understand? We don't want you to join the host club…we want you to join our family!"

Everyone stood by silently as they listened to Tamaki's speech. The twins were nodding in agreement with everything Tamaki said, Hunny reached over and hugged Mori, Haruhi relaxed a little and leaned back some until she was just barely leaning on Kyoya. Kyoya smiled and stood a little straighter as Haruhi leaned on him, only he knew that things were going according to plan….

Satoshi and Chika stared open mouthed at Tamaki, Satoshi had stars in his eyes and Chika looked a little unbelieving. Then Tamaki spoke again as he got his breath "Just join our family for a year, if you don't want to stay by the time Kyoya and I graduate….well, then we can't stop you from leaving, but please give us a shot."

Everyone stood there silently for a moment, some even held their breath (Tamaki) and then Chika spoke at last: "Fine, we'll give your 'family' a try, just to make Satoshi happy, but after a year…if I'm not happy, we are gone before you can say 'Ouran High School Host Club'. Now please untie us, I think I've lost all feelings in my limbs." He was glaring at Kyoya, seeming to know that this was his plan.

Kyoya smiled as Chika said this. The problem was solved and if Chika and Satoshi left after this next year… Why should he care? He would be graduated by then and off to Tokyo University to rejoin Mori and Hunny. Only the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi would be left to deal with it. For some reason though, the idea of leaving Haruhi alone at Ouran with the Hitachiin Twins did not sit well with him…


	5. Chapter 5

Classes were over for the day. Haruhi actually had no homework to do right after school so she had decided to walk up to music room three with the Hitachiin twins. At the moment Haruhi felt very peaceful. The twins were discussing a book they were reading in their English class called "The Prince and the Pauper" by Mark Twain. Haruhi found it to be quite fascinating. The twins on the other hand seemed to find it quite unbelievable.

"Hikaru, I just don't get it. Why would a prince change clothes with a peasant and go running around with the commoners?" Kaoru asked confusedly.

"Maybe he's like Tamaki? And just has some strange interest in all things common? What do you think Haruhi?"

"I think the two of you are not looking at the bigger picture. The prince had spent all of his life not even able to get an idea of how the common people lived. He knew he would have to rule them someday and so did his best to understand them. Granted this is probably more of an afterthought for him, after all, the prince ended up a pauper for a while because of an accident." Haruhi told them.

"Hmm…Maybe you're right Haruhi. Hey, want to get together this weekend and review the chapters for the quiz on Monday?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"Sorry guys, I'm busy." Haruhi responded.

"With what?" They said together.

"With Kyoya, we have a date this weekend." Haruhi answered.

Hikaru felt the green-eyed monster approaching himself as he very carefully said "You have a date ALL weekend?"

"Yes" Haruhi answered.

"WHAT?" The twins practically shouted.

Haruhi sighed; this was why she and Kyoya had been trying to keep this weekend secret… The boys just wouldn't understand. "There's an overnight country party on the Koenig estate this weekend. It would be just Kyoya going, except they know me and sent me an invitation also, since they seem to have taken a liking to me."

"That doesn't mean you have to accept if you don't want to, Haruhi." Kaoru said in a voice a little softer than normal. Hikaru just listened hard, hoping Haruhi felt pressured into the invite and didn't really want to go.

"I know it doesn't mean I have to accept. But I want to. Mrs. Koenig is very fascinating to talk with and she's also very nice; she teaches ancient literature at the Tokyo University. Actually, Mori has a class with her this semester. Their daughters are also very nice. I think you would like them. They are in the middle school here at Ouran." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru felt a weight lift off his chest a bit at her reasons, none of them had to do with Kyoya! As Hikaru had this thought he happily opened the door to the music room; life was looking a bit better.

An Hour Later:

Everyone was in there separate areas entertaining guests. It was just like it was last year except for one change. Instead of Mori and Hunny sitting in the area near the window, Satoshi and Chika were sitting there.

Kyoya had no guests today and so was on his laptop, uploading new pictures to the website and other things. While doing this though he kept having the urge to look over at Haruhi, he couldn't imagine why, she looked the same now as she did when she walked in the room with the twins an hour ago.

Kyoya was also keeping an eye on Satoshi and Chika. Things seem to be going fine so far Kyoya thought, but they were still new…anything could happen.

And then anything did.

"Chika, I made you a gift today. As a thank you for joining the host club and spending time with us." One of the girls near Satoshi and Chika said.

"Oh? What is it? I always love presents!" Chika responds, actually sounding slightly excited.

"I made you a cake!" She said excitedly. Then she kept talking, not seeing the reaction that Chika was having to her words. "I made it for you because I know Hunny likes cakes a lot and you're his brother so you must like them also, am I right?" She smiled after saying this.

Chika exploded, he stood up extremely fast and pushed his chair back so hard it fell down with a loud 'thunk', thus causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and watch the scene as it unfolded. "I AM NOT MY BROTHER! I hate cake! I won't eat it! I don't …" Before Chika could finish his last sentence he was hit on the head hard, and as he started to fall backwards his seat was shoved back under him.

As Chika sat there shaking his head and trying to get rid of the birdies that were flying around his head, Satoshi opened the box the cake was in and pulled out a small cake shaped like a baby chick. He put it on a plate, grabed a knife and fork, cut off a piece, and stuffed it in Chika's mouth before Chika could stop him.

As Chika was forced to chew the horribly sweet cake Satoshi leant in and whispers to Chika "That girl spent all of her cooking class making this for you. She even made it look like a cute bird when I told her birds were your favorite animal. So you are going to eat it and enjoy it or I will wipe the floor with you in kendo tomorrow. Got it?"

Chika nodded and kept eating the cake. After another bite he smiled, apologized, and complimented the cake. What he was thinking though, was far less pleasant. Satoshi was going to eat dirt during karate tomorrow or his name wasn't Yasuchika Haninozuka.

Kyoya had been tense during the 'situation' going on by the window. He felt himself visibly relax as Satoshi took care of it. He had been afraid of a guest getting hurt, but instead they seemed to love this disagreement and thought it was exciting and adorable at the same time. Kyoya shook his head a little. Girls, he would never understand them. He felt his gaze unwillingly move over towards Haruhi as he thought this.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was streaming in though the open window and there was birdsong on the breeze being carried through the house. Haruhi just stood there at the window, soaking it in. A year ago today she had been asked out by Kyoya, sure that their relationship was a façade, but that didn't mean a year wasn't something to take not notice of.

For instance, about a year and a half ago she had been looking for a place to study when she had stumbled across the Host Club, she could barely believe it was that long ago…

Haruhi hadn't seen Kyoya or Tamaki recently outside of school or the host club. They were busy studying for the Nationally Administered Uniform Achievement Test. They weren't afraid that they wouldn't pass, but they wanted to make sure to qualify to take the entrance exams for Tokyo University. Haruhi was planning to start studying for those exams herself this summer. Even though she understood their absence, she still felt a little hurt, especially about not seeing Kyoya.

Haruhi's last date with Kyoya had been almost three weeks ago; which was why she felt a little anxious about tonight. Kyoya had called her yesterday evening:

Brrriinng!

"Haruhi, are you going to get that?" Ryoji asked.

"Sure dad! I'll grab it." Haruhi responded. She then picked up the receiver "Fujioka residence."

"Hello Haruhi, this is Kyoya."

"Oh! Hi Kyoya, are you calling for a date for something?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually I am. My father is apparently having the Tachiki's over for dinner tomorrow. Their son is starting the Ouran High School next year. So my father would like you there, hoping that you might be a mentor to him."

"Kyoya! What about hiding my gender? I know my debt is paid but I really do enjoy my time with the host club."

"Oh, don't worry about that Haruhi. Either this boy will be a wimp and we'll scare him into keeping silent, or he will be worthwhile and we will bring him into the host club. Don't forget Tamaki and I are graduating. You will need someone to replace us. I will pick you up at 6pm. Dress is semi-formal. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kyoya." Then there was an audible 'click' and Kyoya was gone.

Haruhi went to her closet and pulled out one of the dresses her father had spent too much money on. Hmmm…It was a little wrinkled. Well, no use worrying about it tonight, she needed to get ready. Maybe if she finished early enough she could read another chapter of The Prince and The Pauper. Haruhi then set about making herself and her dress presentable for this evening.

At the Ohtori Estate that Evening:

Kyoya thought that this would be a very interesting evening. At the moment he was sitting on a couch next to Haruhi. His father was sitting across from them. They were waiting for the Tachiki's to arrive. It was 6:57pm and they are supposed to get here at 7pm. While he waited Kyoya turned to Haruhi.

"Well Haruhi, do you think that Chika and Satoshi will be staying in the host club after this year?" Kyoya asked.

"Well… It feels like they will, Kyoya; ever since that incident with the cake Chika's been a lot more considerate of others feelings." Haruhi said.

Kyoya chuckled at this. "You haven't heard the entire story have you Haruhi?"

"Entire story?"

"Yes, you see Chika planned to teach Satoshi a lesson during karate. And he did a fairly good job. Chika won, but barely. So Satoshi challenged Chika to a Kendo match. If Satoshi won then Chika had to count to ten before he could say anything to anyone. If Chika won then Satoshi would not be allowed to chastise him for anything in public. Guess who won?" Kyoya said as he gave Haruhi a sly grin.

"Well, since I saw Satoshi chastising Chika for not being considerate enough…I would guess that it was Satoshi who won." Haruhi giggled at the thought of Chika being forced to behave by his cousin.

Kyoya's breath caught for half a second as he watched Haruhi giggle. His control was slipping. If his father wasn't in the room….well, Haruhi would be having her first kiss with a guy right now. He had to do something to stop this. This was not part of the plan and the plan must be followed.

There was a knock on the door; Mr. Ohtori called out "Enter." A maid opened the door and ushered in Mr. and Mrs. Tachiki. Trailing a few steps behind them was a boy. He was only a few inches taller than Haruhi. He had black hair and dark eyes, he must be Mamoru Tachiki.

Kyoya and Mr. Ohtori stood up and offered their hands to Mr. Tachiki and Mamoru. Mr. Ohtori then kissed Mrs. Tachiki's hand as Mr. Tachiki bowed over Haruhi's hand and kissed it. During these few moments Mamoru was introduced to the others.

Mr. Ohtori spoke first after the introductions were made. "Kyoya, Haruhi, why don't the two of you show Mamoru Tachiki around the estate? We still have 30 minutes before dinner. If that would be ok with Mr. and Mrs. Tachiki, of course." Mr. Ohtori gave the Tachiki's a questioning look.

"We have no problem with it Mr. Ohtori. I'm sure the young people want to escape our boring business talk anyway." Mr. Tachiki said.

So, since it was decided Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mamoru went wandering around the estate. At first the only talking done was by Kyoya as he explained what this and that were for. During a pause in Kyoya's dialogue though Mamoru burst out with "Why are being so nice to me? No one is this nice to me unless they want something."

Kyoya started to give Mamoru his Shadow King glare for daring to question his motives, when Haruhi put her hand and Kyoya's arm. When Kyoya looked down at her she shook her head. Then Haruhi spoke.

"Well, you are sort of right Mamoru." Mamoru nodded his head and looked proud that he had called it. "But you weren't entirely correct. We're in the Host Club at Ouran and Kyoya is trying to figure out if we should invite you to join us." Haruhi explained very uncaringly.

Kyoya shot a quick glare at Haruhi for giving away his plan.

"Oh don't complain Kyoya, just tell him the details. I think the others would like him." Haruhi said to Kyoya quite firmly.

Kyoya was thinking of ignoring what Haruhi said, but changed his mind. "Mamoru, you would join the host club at the start of next year. It goes on almost every day after school, but if there's some reason you can't attend let the Host Club President or Vice President know. We will give you some training over the summer. Is this acceptable?" Kyoya asked.

Mamoru was quiet for a moment. When he spoke it was in a questioning voice "It sounds acceptable… but why do you want me? I'm nobody. No one really likes me or cares about me, shouldn't you choose popular people?"

Haruhi giggled a little before saying "Mamoru, the only person that was really popular before they joined the club was Tamaki. We want you because you are smart and you have potential."

Kyoya added in with "Also, since you know Haruhi's a girl you either have to join or we will make you disappear…. " Kyoya said with his best evil grin and Shadow King glare.

Mamoru was quick to respond with "Fine! Sure! I'll join, but I think it's time for dinner!" He then turned around and walked as fast as he could back inside.

Haruhi and Kyoya followed at a more sedate pace.

After Dinner:

Kyoya and Haruhi were back in the same seats that they had been in before dinner. Mamoru didn't know what to make of them. They seemed to be very in tune with each other, especially when they had been torturing him before dinner, and yet they also acted like strangers sometimes. Strangers that liked each other that is.

Mamoru considered himself a good judge of people, he was just uncomfortable about putting himself out there to be judged. But their relationship was downright strange once you studied it for awhile. Kyoya would be talking to Mr. Tachiki, Haruhi would steal a look at him, but as soon as his head moved she would look back at Mrs. Tachiki and Mr. Ohtori, then Kyoya would gaze at Haruhi as if trying to see her soul. Mamoru had been watching this little dance go on all evening. It was tiring, he was very glad when his father got up and gave the Ohtori's and Haruhi their goodbyes.

As Mr. Ohtori bid farewell to his guests Kyoya asked Haruhi if she would like to take a last minute stroll in the gardens. Haruhi looked up at him in surprise and then said very quietly "Yes Kyoya, I would."

Kyoya was a little surprised, he had been half afraid she would refuse and ask to be taken home right away instead. So he held out his arm for her, there was a rush of excitement down his spine when her hand lightly brushed his, and he did his best to control a grimace. Why was his body enjoying Haruhi's touch? He, Kyoya, was in charge and his life was not open for any sort of attraction to anyone.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya as he led her out to the garden. She hadn't missed the grimace he gave as her hand touched his. He obviously didn't care for her and saw her just as a tool. So why did she enjoy spending time with him so much?

When Kyoya got towards the center of the garden he pulled Haruhi down to a bench and looked her in the eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Haruhi, it's been a year since you went to the Tachiki's dinner party with me. A year ago today in fact I asked you to be my girlfriend. You refused then saying no one would believe it. Well, we've been dating for a year and most people see us as a real couple already. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Kyoya held his breath. Haruhi had no reason to agree with this, he had no leverage against her anymore. Actually, for all he knew, she was only dating him for the food…

Haruhi froze as he asked her this question. He wanted to continue this charade? He wanted to make the façade even stronger? Why? She could tell he just saw her as a tool. Yet when she looked into his eyes, just for a moment, she saw a glimpse of fear. Fear? What did Kyoya have to be afraid of? He was the Shadow King! Haruhi thought for a moment before responding.

"Yes Kyoya, I will be your girlfriend." Haruhi responded.

Kyoya let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and then he smiled.

Haruhi almost fell off the bench. That wasn't one of his normal smiles! It seemed more a mix between his host club smile and his Shadow King smile… It scared her.

Kyoya then pulled something out of his pocket. "Haruhi, since it's been a year I thought it would be appropriate and expected to get you a small gift." He opened what turned out to be a jewelry box and handed it to her.

Haruhi gasped. It was a delicate little gold necklace. The chain was so fine it was almost not there. The pendant was a small and delicate seashell. It reminded her of the visit to the beach. That evening when Kyoya had taught her a lesson, showing that he had been worried about her, even though he hid it very well. Was Kyoya trying to say something to her? She looked up and said "Thank you, it's beautiful." But she continued to give him a questioning look.

Kyoya smiled a little. He hoped she remembered the time at the beach when he had demonstrated to her that he was always in control. Kyoya took the necklace out of the box and put it around Haruhi's bare neck. For some reason it looked like it was made to be there. Then Kyoya stood up and offered his hand to Haruhi. Haruhi took it and he helped her to stand up and started walking back inside, while still holding her hand. He decided that holding her hand was actually a pleasant experience for some reason. Maybe he was like Mori a little and liked being protective? Yes, that was it, while holding Haruhi's hand he felt more protective of her.

"Kyoya, why are you holding my hand?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya stopped and looked down at her. He had to think fast, she wouldn't like being 'protected' by anyone "Haruhi, I want my father to know you've consented to be my girlfriend, the necklace will help with that. But by holding your hand I guarantee that he won't be able to think otherwise. You are extremely responsible; he knows this, so by dating you I am seen to be more responsible. But if I brag about he will think I am using you and this relationship for personal gain."

Haruhi nodded and continued to walk inside, with Kyoya holding her hand and walking beside her. She knew what Kyoya said was true. But for some reason it didn't feel like the entire truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi was wearing the fanciest dress that she had ever been near. It was a Hitachiin original. Mrs. Hitachiin had called Haruhi and ordered her to come over and try it as soon as she learned about Kyoya and Tamaki's graduation ball. She apparently found Haruhi extremely fun to play dress up with, just like her sons, the twins, did.

Haruhi thought she looked extremely nice in it. But she was afraid to sit down; actually she was afraid to move period. It had been nice to see Kyoya's reaction when she showed up thirty minutes prior to the ball starting though. His eyes had widened a little and he had appeared dumbstruck for about half a second. Then he had remembered to breathe again, walked up to Haruhi, took her hand, and kissed it as he said "You look stunning my dear" as he looked up into her face."

Then Fuyumi had gasped from a doorway and while running over to hug Haruhi she exclaimed "Haruhi you look stunning! You will be the belle of the ball!" As she was leaning over to hug Haruhi she suddenly froze. "I think I may be afraid to hug you, that's a Hitachiin original isn't it?"

Haruhi had nodded. During Fuyumi's little escapade Kyoya had entered back into his shell, she had wondered if he would ever come out of it entirely.

Haruhi remembered this entrance as she stood in the ballroom with Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Chika, Satoshi, and Mamoru. She really did feel uncomfortable wearing such a fancy dress and her feet were killing her, she could barely walk in these heels. It was a pale blue sleeveless dress. It featured a fitted bodice that artfully balanced an elegant asymmetrical floor length skirt, underlain with tulle so that it had volume. That volume was all that stopped people from seeing Haruhi's legs shaking from wearing and walking in these heels.

She and the boys were waiting for Mr. Ohtori to take the microphone and make the announcements. On the stage with him were Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mr. Suoh. Kyoya had his host club smile on and seemed at ease. Tamaki looked a bit more serious than normal. He had been that way for a while now actually; ever since he had started following his father around and learning the family business. Mr. Suoh just looked extremely pleased with himself and seemed to be bursting with pride.

Mr. Ohtori spoke then "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you for coming here tonight to celebrate something wonderful with Mr. Suoh and myself." He then turned towards Mr. Suoh who stepped up and took the microphone from Mr. Ohtori.

"I thank you also good Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we celebrate Tamaki Suoh's and Kyoya Ohtori's graduation from Ouran Academy and their acceptance into Tokyo University! One of the most prestigious universities in the world as you all know. Mr. Ohtori and I are so proud we are fit to burst. Though I don't believe Mr. Ohtori would admit that" Mr. Suoh smiled and looked around the ballroom at all the guests. He then handed the microphone back to Mr. Ohtori, who was giving him a small glare for that last comment.

Mr. Ohtori smiled a small smile and then said "Now a round of applause for our graduates and then let the party continue!" Mr. Ohtori said this with a little more emotion than usual.

The rest of the ballroom seemed to have caught his emotion and were all applauding now. Some of the students there were actually cheering. The past and present members of the Host Club were some of these students; though they were all overshadowed by Renge. Who was screaming at the top of her lungs, much to the annoyance of the red-haired French girl standing next to her, who was giving her glares that would make Kyoya proud.

Kyoya and Tamaki had bowed a little as the applause started. But after this they just stood there and smiled at everyone in the crowd.

Kyoya felt his gaze keep drifting towards Haruhi, which wasn't good. She wasn't the only one here to celebrate his graduation and acceptance. It would be rude to not smile and look at everyone. So he forced his eyes to avoid Haruhi. As the applause died down the music started back up. Taking this cue, Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's arm and dragged him off the stage. For some reason Tamaki seemed to be in some sort of shock. As they started to walk off someone called out "Kyoya!"

Kyoya stopped and turned. It was Mr. Tachiki; he had another man with him. Kyoya looked at the obviously European man and then back at Mr. Tachiki. "Hello Mr. Tachiki. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am. I just thought I should introduce you to…" Mr. Tachiki was suddenly cut off.

"Mr. Roux?" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed. A shocked look was on his face.

"Tamaki? Is that really you?" The European man had a look of surprise on his face as he said this.

"Yes, Mr. Roux it is. Remember I moved here about four years ago?" Tamaki replied.

Mr. Tachiki looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment. Then he spoke "Well Kyoya, I was going to introduce you to Ambassador Roux, from France. But it appears your friend Tamaki has met him before."

Kyoya nodded and opened his mouth to add a verbal reply when suddenly a girl came rushing up.

"There you are father. I was looking for you when our hosts made their announcement. And then I got stuck next to some horrible girl that screamed my ears off. I'm ready to go whenever you are. Zackarie is becoming very annoying. He seems to think that all the pretty girls here should be falling in love with him the moment they see him. Mother has already said she is ready to leave if you are. So can we please go?" The girl said all of this in one breath; she didn't even notice that her father had been talking to people. That or she didn't care.

Kyoya rather thought it was the later. What was it about girls from France? Were they all like this?

Ambassador Roux pointedly cleared his throat before he spoke "Alianore did you not notice I was talking to someone when you came over here like tornado on a rampage?"

Alianore opened her mouth to speak when she was stopped by someone throwing their arms around her and twirling her around.

Kyoya almost lost his calm at this. He had never seen Tamaki do this with anyone but Haruhi…

"Ali! Ali! I can't believe it's my Ali! Did you miss me? Did you? Did you? Please say you did! I missed you terribly myself." Tamaki said all of this as he twirled Alianore around and around.

Suddenly though Tamaki dropped her and was clutching his head. Alianore had apparently hit him hard on the side of the head. As Tamaki stepped back shaking his head she started shouting at him. "Tamaki! How dare you greet me like that? Especially after the farewell you gave me when I last saw you?" Tamaki looked shocked as she said this. "Don't you remember the farewell Tamaki? You don't? Well guess what? Neither do I! Why? Because you didn't give me one! One day you said you would pick me up the next day to go on a picnic and then the next day I hear you've gone and moved off to Japan. I thought maybe your grandmother kidnapped you and that you would write me. But noooo…. I never hear from you for four years! Four years do you hear? I know you're an idiot, but really, you don't remember to write once in four years?" Alianore paused to catch her breath for a moment and as she did this she looked around the room. Almost everyone was staring at her; she had been quite loud after all. She seemed to realize this though and said "Father, I will be in the car. Goodnight." She then turned gracefully and seemed to sail out of the room, granted it was with the speed of a tornado.

Kyoya found the expression on Tamaki's face to be very interesting. Tamaki looked like he had just discovered that girls were human and not just objects to be worshipped. But if you looked underneath that look...it looked like his heart had been ripped to shreds.

Tamaki seemed to shake himself. Then turned and smiled at Ambassador Roux "It was nice to see you again sir, please pay my respects to your wife. Goodnight." He then turned around again and walked towards the nearest entrance.

Kyoya waited a moment, said goodnight to Mr. Tachiki and Ambassador Roux and then followed after him, he had the feeling that Tamaki would want some questions answered and that job was usually Kyoyas.

Haruhi had almost reached Kyoya, she had wanted to congratulate him and give him her gift, when the scene had unfolded right before her eyes. Tamaki had had a girlfriend in France he never contacted? She couldn't believe it. Tamaki was an idiot, sure, but he was much too nice and considerate to ignore someone like that.

Suddenly there was a voice next to her. "Jeez, my sister is an idiot. I can't believe she still loves him." Haruhi looked over to see a fairly tall blonde-haired boy say this.

Haruhi assumed he must be the tornado's sister. So she asked "Did you know Tamaki when he lived in France also?"

The boy turned and looked at her. His eyes seemed to widen a little at the girl with the glasses and long brown hair looking up at him. He then narrows his eyes and smiles a perfect host club smile "I don't believe I've met you princess, would you do me the honor of telling me your name and then consenting to dance with me?"

Haruhi's eyes widened a little. Princess? Honestly, what was it with these rich French people and their pet names? Princess was almost as bad as daughter.

"Well Princess? Will you tell me your name?" the boy asked again.

Haruhi saw no harm in it. So she replied with "My name is Haruhi and I won't dance with you unless I learn your name first."

"Well Princess, my name is Zackarie Roux. That was my sister, the living tornado, causing that scene over there, she dated Tamaki when he lived in France. But I really don't care. I just want to dance with a beautiful girl such as you." He ended this with a dazzling smile and held out his arm for her to take.

Haruhi figured dancing with him wouldn't be so bad, he actually reminded her a little of Tamaki. But why in the world had he asked for her name if he didn't plan to use it? She sighed before she took his arm so he could lead her onto the dance floor; which is where she was when Kyoya came back from checking on Tamaki.

Kyoya closed the door to the study as he walked inside. "Tamaki, what was that about?"

Tamaki looked up at Kyoya silently; there were tears in his eyes. "That was the girl I planned to marry."

Kyoya mentally sighed when Tamaki said this. Really? Tamaki had a fiancé/ girlfriend back in France? "Well, she didn't seem to want to marry you out there. Why didn't you write her Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"I know she didn't look happy Kyoya, she had every right to not be happy. I never wrote her because of Grandmother. She found about the relationship on our flight back to Japan. I was writing a letter to Alianore and Grandmother took it and ripped it up. She told me that no foreigner was good enough for a Suoh and that I would have to marry a good Japanese girl to make up for my father's mistake."

Kyoya just stared at Tamaki, his eyes were wide and he was standing completely still. But his mind was racing faster than a bullet train. Tamaki was in love? His grandmother wouldn't let them be together? But the poor girl didn't know this? Why hadn't Kyoya known this? He was supposed to know everything. Information was power and it stopped him from being blindsided like this. As Kyoya tried to think of something appropriate to say Tamaki continued.

"That's why I like Haruhi so much you know. She reminds me of Alianore a lot. That's also why I call her daughter you know. If I didn't then I might fall in love with Haruhi and then Grandmother would take her away also. You understand don't you Kyoya? Giving up things you want for your family that is."

Kyoya just nodded at Tamaki. He felt like he had when he realized that Tamaki had seen through him. No wonder Tamaki had wanted to see so many things and go so many places when he got here. He was trying to get over a broken heart.

"Will you go now please Kyoya? Both of the guests of honor should not be missing from the party and there is no way I can go back. Please give everyone my regards; I believe I shall go home now." Tamaki then walked past the shell-shocked Kyoya and left.

A minute later Kyoya shook himself and started to walk back to the ballroom. With his mind going a million miles a minute he found it hard to think straight, but under all of the thoughts racing through his mind he knew one thing: He had to help Tamaki and failure would NOT be an option.

As Kyoya re-entered the ballroom his eyes immediately started looking for Haruhi. He couldn't find her immediately, which worried him, and then he found her. She was dancing with some blonde-haired boy. If Kyoya didn't know better he would think it was Tamaki.

Kyoya made his way across the ballroom. He hadn't had a chance yet to dance with his girlfriend and he figured he had better do it soon or people would talk. He also wanted to dance with her, which he found strange since he usually didn't like to dance.

Kyoya passed the twins on his way to Haruhi. They were currently talking to the Koenig twins. Kyoya chuckled a little at the scene he passed. The Hitachiin twins had never met the Koenig twins before and were trying to use their normal brotherly love act to impress the girls. It wasn't working. Kyoya heard the girls say quite loudly as he passed "Chiye can you believe it? These boys seem to think that being a twin would impress us." "No I can't believe it Masaye, why would we think being a twin is impressive? It's not like we're twins ourselves or anything. Oh, wait, yes we are!" The girls then giggled at Hikaru and Kaoru.

As they turned to walk off, they saw Kyoya; he gave them a small bow as they tipped their heads in acknowledgement before they all continued on their ways.

As the song ended he tapped the blonde boy on the shoulder and asked "Do you mind if I have this next dance."

The blonde boy responded with "Only if the Princess wants you to." He gave Kyoya a small glare as he said this.

Haruhi saw Kyoya start to ready himself for a battle of words and wit, she really didn't want to deal with that today. So she hurriedly said "Zackarie, why would I mind dancing with my boyfriend? Thank you for the dance." She then took Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya felt his heart warm for some reason when Haruhi called him her boyfriend. Then he began to dance with Haruhi and put thoughts of the blonde boy out of his mind, both blonde boys actually.

Mori and Hunny were standing with Chika and Satoshi as they watched Kyoya sweep Haruhi into the dance.

"So, do you think they are going to realize they love each other soon?" Hunny asked.

Chika scoffed "No, not really, Kyoya would never believe he could care about someone. Just look at his sister Fuyumi. He loves her but would never admit it."

Satoshi agreed with his younger cousin. "It would take something unexpected to get Haruhi to become actively moving in this relationship and to get Kyoya to admit his feelings to himself."

Mori grunted "Kyoya is passionate, but almost an idiot like Tamaki."

Hunny giggled a little at Mori's comment. "That is so true Takashi!"

All four of them watched as Kyoya and Haruhi danced across the room.

Mamoru stood on the edge of the dance floor by himself. He was watching Kyoya and Haruhi dance, they were so beautiful together. Why couldn't they see their facade was now just a mask, hiding their true relationship? Then he heard a comment come from the boy next to him.

"Jeez, they really are boyfriend and girlfriend. How did a beautiful princess like her end up with a shadowy monster like him?" Mamoru noticed it was the blonde boy Haruhi had been dancing with before Kyoya came up.

"That's easy, it's because he's the Yang to her Yin." Mamoru said this in perfect French, he had heard the blonde boy's accent, one the subjects he had studied when he lived in England during his childhood.

The blonde boy looked shocked as he looked down at the short black-haired boy. Then he said back in French "Really? What are Yin and Yang? I'm Zackarie Roux by the way." He held his hand out for Mamoru to shake.

Mamoru looked at it for a moment and then he shook it while saying "Nice to meet you Zackarie, my name is Mamoru Tachiki."

The two smiled at each other and for some reason Mamoru was sure they were going to be best friends...

Mr. Ohtori stood next to the stage with Mr. Suoh.

"So Mr. Suoh, did you know about this girl and Tamaki?" Mr. Ohtori asked.

"No I didn't, but I must say I am intrigued, she seems to be passionate enough for Tamaki and the Roux's would be a good connection. But I would have to do something about my mother, obviously Tamaki didn't write because she told him not to." Mr. Suoh replied

They stood their silently for a moment as they looked around the ballroom. Then Mr. Suoh spoke again "So, Mr. Ohtori what do you think about Kyoya and Haruhi? Just looking at them you can see the love shining in their eyes."

"It's not a problem yet Mr. Suoh. Neither of them will admit their feelings to each other and their relationship is to young to start growing on it's own. When that occurs...well, then I may have to do something." Mr. Ohtori replied

"Well, good luck with that. Have a pleasant evening Mr. Ohtori, I'm glad you agreed to throw this ball with me for our sons." Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ohtori nodded at each other and then went their separate ways for the rest of the evening.

Later That Night:

All of the guests had left and Haruhi was sitting on the edge of the stage with Kyoya.

"Kyoya I think I found an answer to the seventh member problem for the Host Club." Haruhi said.

"Oh? What would that be?" Kyoya asked.

"That blonde boy, Zackarie Roux, he reminded me a bit of Tamaki and I think the others would like him. He seemed to take pleasure in flirting with girls and making them seem special. Do you think we should ask him?" Haruhi said.

"Well, ask him if you want to Haruhi, it is your club now." Kyoya stated

Haruhi looked curiously up at Kyoya "What do you mean it's my club now?"

"Just what I said Haruhi, don't play dense. Do you really think Tamaki and I would trust anyone else in the club enough to make them President?" Kyoya said staring at Haruhi pointedly.

Haruhi froze; did Kyoya say what she thought he said? "Kyoya, you made me President? Who is Vice-President then?"

"That's your choice now Haruhi, you are President after all. Tamaki wanted to tell you this himself, but since he left early I figured I could tell you. So who do you want to be Vice-President?" Kyoya said as he looked closely at Haruhi, wondering who she would choose.

Haruhi thought for a few moments. She couldn't signal out one of the twins, they had to do everything together so would probably refuse anyway. Chika wasn't mature enough yet and Satoshi was too busy trying to keep Chika in line. They didn't even know if Zackarie would join them, so she figured Mamoru would be a good choice. He was probably most suited for it anyway.

"I would like Mamoru to be Vice-President" Haruhi said "He would do the best job and he would make a good President when I graduate next year."

Kyoya started to write this down when his pen gave out on him. He tossed it across the room and started to get up. That was until he felt Haruhi's hand on his arm. He looked down, Haruhi was holding a small, narrow present. She offered it to him.

Kyoya sat back down and took the present. When he opened it he found a beautiful wooden box. Inside on a velvet cushion was a gold pen. When Kyoya picked it up he saw something engraved on it: Kyoya Ohtori: The Shadow King.

Kyoya started laughing so hard he almost fell off the stage. Haruhi laughed with him. They laughed like this for a few minutes. Then Haruhi said through gasps for breath "I knew…you needed…a permanent…pen and…I could….not resist."

Then Kyoya then read the pen out loud "Kyoya Ohtori: The Shadow King" Haruhi lost it again and was laughing so hard she fell backwards. Kyoya was laughing with her and while trying to stop her from falling backwards he fell also; so that they both ended up laying there on the stage.

Kyoya felt at peace for some reason as he lay on the stage next to Haruhi trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Haruhi looked up at him. Kyoya couldn't resist all the way anymore, so he leaned over and kissed Haruhi on the forehead. As he pulled back he heard her gasp.

Haruhi just lay there after the kiss and thought 'what is it with boys and kissing me on the forehead? First Tamaki, then Hikaru, and now Kyoya…'

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, she looked so serious. So he sat up, jumped off the stage and then helped her down. Kyoya smiled down at Haruhi, she smiled back. Right now would be the perfect moment to…but Kyoya stopped that train of thought. This was a façade of a relationship, not a real one. She would probably not appreciate him kissing her. So instead he held out his arm to her, she took it, and Kyoya led Haruhi out to the limo so that he could take her home.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi was studying at home on a Saturday morning. She didn't actually have any homework this weekend, but she was studying for her University Entrance Exams. She knew that her senior year had barely begun but she really didn't want to waste a year by having a Ronin year.

She was just beginning her second hour of studying when there was a knock on the door. A quite insistent knock to be exact. Haruhi sighed, it had to be one of the Host Club members, it was probably the twins.

Mori and Hunny had a karate tournament today. Tamaki had been rather down lately, probably since he had spent the last three months trying to win back Alianore Roux, who didn't seem to want him back. Even though Zackarie claimed Alianore had photos of Tamaki stashed around her room and that she kept one of the two of them under her pillow while she slept. Speaking of Zackarie it couldn't be him. Since Zackarie and Mamoru, who had become best friends over the summer, were off at a carnival today. Zackarie had never been to a Japanese carnival before so Mamoru had decided to take him.

Haruhi stood up and crossed to the door, she opened it. There were the twins dressed in casual wear and staring at her with extremely sneaky grins on their faces.

"What do you two want? I'm trying to study." Haruhi said to them in the most monotone voice she could manage.

"We want our favorite toy to come play with us!" They both said excitedly.

"Oh? And where am I supposed to go to play with you?" Haruhi asked in the same monotone voice.

"To the football stadium!" The twins said together in excited voices.

"What's at the football stadium?" Haruhi asked, she sounded very bored.

"Um…a football game….what else would be at a football stadium?" As the twins said this they were giving Haruhi the same look they gave Tamaki when he acted like an idiot.

"Kaoru do you think being an idiot just comes with being Host Club President and wasn't just Tamaki?" "I don't know Hikaru, but if Haruhi keeps acting like this I would have to say yes." As this was being said Haruhi was looking back and forth between the two brothers with a look of annoyance on her face.

"So why do I have to come with you two?" Haruhi finally asked them.

"Oh, just in case it's boring." Hikaru replied.

"And we didn't see you much during the summer. It seems like you and Kyoya had events to go to all summer." Kaoru responded just as Hikaru finished the last syllable in boring.

Haruhi sighed; apparently she wasn't getting out of this trip to the stadium. "Fine, let me grab my purse and I'll go with you."

As soon as Haruhi said this the twins did a little happy dance together as they waited for Haruhi to come back.

At the Football Stadium:

"So who is playing today?" Haruhi asked. She hadn't looked at any signs coming in because she was too busy coming up with ideas for the Christmas Party this year. She didn't like to feel rushed so she was tossing ideas around before it was time to start planning.

Hikaru was the one to respond to Haruhi's question. "It's the Ouran girls' team versus the Lobelia team. Didn't you see the big banner outside?"

Haruhi looked up at him and blinked. "There was a sign?" She looked surprised.

Kaoru sighed "Yes Haruhi, there was a sign and it was huge."

Hikaru then voiced what both Kaoru and he were thinking. "What is it with you this year? You are more oblivious than normal. Is it because of your Host Club President duties?"

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru and then over at Kaoru, for some reason she felt her checks getting warm. She hesitated for a moment. Should she tell them the reason she was so busy thinking of her Host Club duties now? No, that would not end well; they would never let her live it down. "Sort of, there's so much to do and since you took me away from studying for my entrance exams I figured I would spend the time planning out our Christmas Party." There, that was probably the safest answer.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been staring at Haruhi waiting for an answer. But at this reply they looked at each other over Haruhi's head. She just knew they had disbelieving looks on their faces. She was steeling herself, knowing she would have to give them a bit more information to shut them up. But then the announcer started speaking and the teams came onto the field.

A few minutes later the coin toss occurred and then the teams started playing.

Haruhi grimaced as she listened to the twins comment "Wow! Look at those girls go! Look, number 7 has the ball, ohhhhh…. And she scores! We have a point! We have a point!" Kaoru and Hikaru stood up during this and started doing a little cheerleading dance. Haruhi just put her head in her hands and tried to pretend she didn't know them. Why couldn't they have left her at home?

As the twins continued commenting, cheering, and dancing Haruhi retreated into her own world. She remembered when Kyoya and Tamaki had announced to the Host Club that Haruhi was now President.

They were all at the Suoh Mansion #2 about a week after Tamaki's and Kyoya's graduation party. Everyone in the present club was there, as well as Hunny and Mori for some reason. But what really made Haruhi happy was to see their group growing. Mamoru was there with his new friend Zackarie and they seemed to fit right into the group. Like there had been empty places before that none of them had seen.

Everyone had seemed shocked to learn Haruhi was now President. But once they had pulled their jaws up the twins had called for a speech. Everyone had started calling out for a speech also, with the exception of two people. Mori just sat there with the tiniest of smiles on his face; it was so small that anyone who didn't know him would think he was still straight-faced.

The other one that wasn't calling for a speech was Kyoya. He sat there calmly among the ten boys, nine of whom were shouting, and smiled his Shadow King smiled. Haruhi looked him in the eyes, for once there was no glare on his glasses, and she instantly realized his plan. Her eyes narrowed. She belonged to herself, whether she was just a Host Club member or the Host Club President; Kyoya would not control her.

So Haruhi stood up and waved at the boys to make them stop chanting "Speech! Speech Haruhi! Speech!" over and over again.

Haruhi looked around the room for a minute. At her old friends – Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Hunny – Her new friends – Chika, Satoshi, Mamoru, and Zackarie – and the person that was slowly becoming more important than she expected him to, her boyfriend – Kyoya. She took a deep breath and then she spoke.

"So, for some reason two idiots in this room deemed it a good idea to make me President of the Host Club, despite the gender problems. So there will be a few ground rules/guidelines for each of you.

Tamaki – I am President now, don't go hide in a corner and start growing mushrooms if I change something.

Kyoya – I am not your puppet, I am your girlfriend, and if you think you're going to run the Host Club through me while you're at college you had better think again.

Kaoru and Hikaru – the two of you are now in charge of our cosplay days. You two are much better than I am at picking out costumes the girls will like, just remember the turtle incident if you doubt me.

Hunny – you are welcome to stop by anytime and have cake, just don't forget you aren't technically in the Host Club anymore.

Mori – you can come around anytime you want, whether it's with Hunny or by yourself.

Chika – let me know your karate schedule, I don't want you scheduled to have customers when you're at kendo.

Satoshi – same goes for you and kendo, Satoshi. Also, if you feel the need to hit Chika, don't do it too hard please.

Mamoru – I want you to work on speaking louder and I want you to teach Zackarie how to see girls as people. Also, you're the new Vice President, after I graduate you will either stay as Vice or move up to President, you get first choice though.

Zackarie – I want you to work on seeing girls as people and I want you to teach Mamoru how to be less shy.

Do all of you understand these? And I really meant what I said to Kyoya and Tamaki." Haruhi took a deep breath as she finished talking. She had almost started shaking up there. She hated having to say that much. But as Tamaki would say – the experience would do her good; especially if she wanted to be a lawyer.

"But my precious daughter! Won't mommy and I get to come visit the Host Club?" Tamaki cried.

"No, I don't trust you two." Haruhi said quite flatly, now that her 'speech' was over with, she felt much better.

"Wahhh!" Tamaki cried and went to go sulk in the corner.

Chika spoke then "I can see why you don't trust them Haruhi, Tamaki can't even follow his easy rule."

Everyone in the room giggled, chuckled or snickered at this. Hunny and Haruhi giggled. Satoshi Mamoru, and (almost)Mori chuckled. Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Zackarie, and Chika all snickered.

Haruhi smiled around the room and then said "Well, that's all for this meeting, everyone presently in the club must be in Music Room 3 thirty minutes after school on the first day."

Haruhi was reliving that first meeting when she was suddenly grabbed by each twin. They each put a hand on her shoulder and pointed out onto the field while exclaiming "Who are those girls? They are amazing!"

Haruhi looked to see who they were pointing at. Kaoru appeared to be pointing at a midfielder with the number 11 on her back, she was from Lobelia. While Hikaru was pointing at a girl playing defense with a number 3 on her back, she was also from Lobelia.

Haruhi was frowning at the backs of the girls' heads, she knew she knew them. Apparently the boys had the same idea "Do you know who they are Haruhi? I know I've seen them before somewhere. I just can't place it."

Just then the midfielder turned to follow the ball and Haruhi exclaimed "That's Chiye." She looked at the defense girl again "So number 3 must be Masaye."

Hikaru and Kaoru frowned up at Haruhi "Who and who?"

Haruhi sighed; apparently they never paid attention when they asked about her dates with Kyoya. "Number 11 is Chiye Koenig and number 3 is Masaye Koenig. Their father is German and their mother is Japanese. They go to a lot of the same dinner parties Kyoya and I go to. I suppose I should go say hi after the game…" Haruhi trailed off. She would see them at dinner next Friday and they would soon learn she saw the game. If she didn't go see them now…well it would be worse than anything the twins had ever done.

Kaoru and Hikaru just stared at Haruhi for a moment, then grabbed her and put their faces really close to hers. "Haruhi! You must introduce us properly. They wouldn't tell us their names at the Graduation Party and we simply must talk to them again!"

Haruhi stared at them wide-eyed for a moment and then said "Fine, but you two had better play nice, these girls aren't your 'toys'. If you upset them you will be separated at the Host Club all week. Got it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment, there was some sort of wordless communication going on. Then they both nodded and turned to Haruhi saying "Ok, we'll behave, but if we're good you have to tell us the real reason why you're so distracted lately. Deal?"

She sighed. "Deal."

During Host Club on Monday:

Haruhi felt as devious as Kyoya that Monday afternoon. Kaoru sat at one end of the room and Hikaru sat at the other. They both kept giving each other puppy dog eyes and the girls found it even more moe than normal.

Haruhi still had trouble keeping a straight face when she thought of the Koenig twins seeing the Hitachiin twins again. It had been beautiful to see Hikaru and Kaoru taken down a peg or two. She knew that would happen, she had heard about their meeting at the graduation party from the girls. They did not care for boys that manipulated a girl's feelings. They were true Lobelia Schoolgirls, they were even in the Zuka club.

That didn't bother Haruhi though. She had won the deal, the twins were bringing in more business then before because the story of their punishment had gotten around the school fast and every girl wanted to be the one to offer comfort. But more important than that, no one had learned why Haruhi was stressing out about being President.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Haruhi, tell me, how did you get the twins to stay separated during the Host Club all week?" Kyoya asked over dinner on Friday night.

Haruhi smiled a little. "I played sneaky, like I used to watch you do. I set the twins up. But it almost didn't turn out right, I underestimated a few things. Didn't I Masaye, Chiye?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes you did Haruhi; I think they might actually have feelings for us. When I looked in Hikaru's eyes…I felt like I saw my twin. But I already have one, so Hikaru CAN'T be my twin." Masaye Koenig said very softly.

"If you want the story, Kyoya, I'll tell you. Though I will say this first, those Hitachiin Brothers are way too dangerous for anyone's good." Chiye then took a deep breath and started in on what happened after the Football game last Saturday.

The game was over. Lobelia had won and there was going to be a party thrown by the Zuka Club that evening to celebrate. Chiye and Masaye were glad the game was over, even though they loved to play.

The girls had spent their childhood in Germany where history is the soul, pride is the heart, football is the pulse, and good dark beer is the lifeblood. They had lived in Nuremberg, Franconia. That was where their mother was studying when she met their father. Germany was their home; Japan was merely a poor substitute. Which was why they played football, it made them forget, for a little while at least, that they weren't in Germany anymore.

"That was a great game Masaye, those girls were pansies and their strategy was atrocious. Don't you agree?" Chiye asked her twin.

"Chiye…not everyone can be as talented as you. I know you're the Football Captain but you don't have to rub it in my face. It isn't proper. What would mother say?" Masaye said this in such a tone that she could have been sitting at a dinner table, not in a locker room changing to go take a shower.

"Oh Masaye, who cares if it's proper? They played like idiots, they had some raw talent there, but they didn't USE it. Some of their best players sat on the bench for most of the game. Their best goalie only played near the end. It's as if they don't care about winning and talent at Ouran." Chiye vented at Masaye.

"Chiye I know you hate stupidity, but can we go get cleaned up? I want to run by the house before we go to the Zuka party." Masaye asked Chiye very politely.

"Oh fine, but we will get back to this discussion on the way there." Chiye said as she stomped into the shower.

They were out of the shower and throwing on some clean clothes when a girl walked up to them and said "Congratulations!"

Masaye looked up first; she gave a little gasp and said "Haruhi! What are you doing here? You never come to sporting events!"

"I got dragged here against my will by some friends." Haruhi answered.

Chiye's eyes narrowed at this response. "Was it some of those boys in your stupid Host Club?"

"Chiye! Don't be so rude! Boys are not all bad; they can be very sweet sometimes. Just look at Kyoya. He has to be the best boyfriend in the entire world. Also, you shouldn't call the Host Club stupid, remember Haruhi's President of the Host Club now." Haruhi blushed as Masaye said this.

Haruhi then took a quick breath and answered Chiye's question. "It was the twins. They wanted me to come out here and I'm glad I did, you two had a spectacular win out there! Also the boys want to meet you."

The girls gave each other a look with some sort of telepathic ability included in it. Then they turned back to Haruhi and said together "We already met them. They were idiots. Honestly, trying to pull a brotherly love act on twin sisters is the height of idiocy. So we don't want to see them."

Haruhi smiled a little smile; she knew they would say that "That works for me. You see I have a deal going on with them, if they upset you then they have to stay separated during Host Club hours for the next week. So would you mind talking to them for a minute, getting upset, and then walking off?" Haruhi gave them her best pleading look.

"Wow, Haruhi, you have really changed since we met you over a year ago." Masaye said.

"I agree with you Masaye, so why don't we help this new self-confident Haruhi out? I would love to play a trick on some boys." Chiye said.

Masaye nodded and the twins grabbed their stuff. They walked out of the locker room with Haruhi following them.

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting right outside. As soon as they saw the Koenig twins they sprang into action.

Hikaru reached out and gently took Masaye's hand. He bowed over it and did an air kiss above her hand. Kaoru was doing the same thing to Chiye's hand.

Hikaru spoke first. "I'm sorry, Masaye, for my rude behavior last spring during the Graduation Ball. Will you ever forgive me?" Hikaru just stood there and looked up at her face while still holding her hand.

Masaye caught her breath and looked to see what Chiye was doing.

As Hikaru waited on Masaye's response Kaoru did the same thing to Chiye. Even down to the exact same wording. This was the mistake the Hitachiin twins made. Chiye turned bright red with anger. Masaye shook off Hikaru's hand.

"YOU IDIOTS! That was a nice way to apologize, but honestly, can't the two of you come up with different things to say? Masaye and I may look alike but we are not the same people and neither are you two! So you had better start realizing you are dealing with two individuals here, not two twins." Chiye said all of this in a loud enough voice to draw everyone's attention.

Then Chiye and Masaye took a step back, pivoted to the right while saying "Auf Wiedersehen", and marched out of the stadium towards their waiting limo.

They left Haruhi standing with a small smile on her face between two stunned twin boys.

In the Koenig Limo after Dinner:

"Chiye I almost gave in last Saturday. They got our names right." Masaye confessed.

Chiye nodded in agreement "They got our names right….how? They had only met us once before. Honestly Masaye, if Kaoru hadn't used the same wording on me that Hikaru had used on you we'd have dates right now and Haruhi would've lost whatever she would've lost."

"You know, we never did find out what she would lose..." Masaye said as she furrowed her brow and looked out the window.

In the Ohtori Limo after Dinner:

"So do you honestly think the Hitachiin Brothers are falling for the Koenig sisters Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I think they are. What the twins did was very like hosting, but it was more like something Tamaki or Zackarie would do, not them." Haruhi answered.

"Well, it looks like our family may be growing then." Kyoya said.

"Yes, it looks that way. So how is Tamaki doing with Alianore?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at Kyoya's face.

Kyoya's breath caught for a moment, she looked so cute and kissable. Then he remembered to breathe again and responded "She's agreed to meet him for coffee this Saturday. I had a word with her, let her know that not everything is as it appears, but Tamaki's feelings always are, since he wears his heart on his sleeve. She believed me. So when Tamaki asked her once again to meet with him, she agreed. Though Tamaki doesn't know I talked to her."

Haruhi smiled a little and looked away from Kyoya and out the window "The Shadow King strikes again." she whispered.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi staring out the window. She was changing. She was more aware of people's feelings now and she was also becoming more self-confident on a regular basis. But she still treated him the same way. Kyoya knew he should be glad of that. They had a comfortable friendship and their façade was working beautifully. But somehow he still felt like there was more there.


	10. Chapter 10

Haruhi:

Christmas time was fast approaching and Haruhi felt swamped. How did Kyoya do it? It also must've been even harder for Kyoya because Tamaki was never much help in planning. At least Haruhi had Mamoru.

At the moment Haruhi was busy interviewing and hiring people. She needed musicians, wait staff, chefs, cleaning crews, decorators, judges and ticket sellers.

Tickets were something new this year. Haruhi had approached Mr. Suoh and gotten him to agree to let the Host Club throw a school wide dance. Tickets were ¥5,000 for all females. Any males that wanted to buy a ticket were welcome to, but they were charged ¥30,000. If a male didn't want to pay this he was welcome to take the dance card option. Each gentleman that took this option would be given a dance card that said 'Honorary Host Club Member' and had six lines on it. The dance card would hang from their wrists. Any lady that wanted to could go up to them and request to be put on their card. Then when the dancing started, after dinner, the gentleman would seek out one of the ladies on his card for each of the first six songs. After this he would be free to dance with whomever he wanted.

When Tamaki had heard about this a few weeks earlier he had freaked out. Haruhi didn't know why, this way it was possible for more ladies to dance, which would make them happy. Haruhi had always found it awkward that there were only seven 'gentlemen' to dance with dozens of ladies. Haruhi hadn't told Kyoya about this change yet, she was going to wait until the actual Christmas Party to tell him, she rarely ever got to surprise him.

At the moment Haruhi was done with the Host Club entertaining time and was running over to a restaurant to taste the food and pick out the menu for the party.

Kyoya:

Kyoya was walking back to his limo after the last class of the day when a thought occurred to him. He hadn't seen Haruhi in two weeks and it would be another two weeks until their date at the Koenig Christmas Party. They had never gone that long without seeing each other. Maybe he could get her to go on a date this Friday night? Yes, Kyoya thought, Friday night would work well. It wouldn't do to go so long without seeing each other.

Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and hit the number one to call Haruhi. It rang and rang, Kyoya was wondering if she would actually answer when he suddenly heard a "Hello?"

"Haruhi, its Kyoya."

"Hi Kyoya. Why did you call?" As Haruhi said this he noticed that she sounded out of breath.

"I was wondering if you were available this Friday night for a date." Kyoya stated, he knew he didn't have to ask, Haruhi always said yes.

"Kyoya, Friday is tomorrow. You do know that right?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course I do Haruhi, but it's only a Friday, if we go too long without going on a date it will seem odd." Kyoya answered.

"Well Kyoya, it will have to seem odd, because I'm not available." Haruhi stated quite calmly, she wasn't out of breath anymore.

"What do you mean you're busy? We have an agreement Haruhi." Kyoya said letting some of the aggravation get into his voice. Not much, but just enough.

Kyoya thought he heard a growl on the other end of the phone, but that couldn't be right… Haruhi never growled and she barely ever lost her temper.

"Kyoya, I am busy, the Christmas Party is next Friday, I have exams to study for, I'm taking my entrance exams in four months, and I still have to do all my regular school work. I am too busy. Now go and play with Tamaki. Goodbye." There was an audible click and Kyoya was no longer on the phone with Haruhi.

Kyoya sat there in his limo feeling shell-shocked. Haruhi was too busy for him? When did this happen? Haruhi also seemed to have developed a temper. When? How?

Kyoya sat for a minute wondering what bothered him most: that she was busy or that she got angry at him. He honestly didn't know.

Kyoya did realize something while sitting in the limo driving home. He did not like Haruhi being busy or angry. Why did it bother him so much?

Haruhi:

Haruhi spent the rest of the day in a bad mood. Not that anyone could tell when talking with her, she hid it well. How dare Kyoya say they have an agreement? Didn't he understand that since the debt was paid there was no agreement? Didn't he realize that she was only dating him because she enjoyed doing so?

Haruhi put her hand over her necklace, the seashell one Kyoya had given her, and closed her eyes as she laid on her futon. Just holding it made her feel calmer. She knew there was more to Kyoya than he showed the world; she just wished he would show it to her, maybe then…..

Kyoya:

Lying in bed that night Kyoya came to a realization. Even though he didn't know his feelings for Haruhi he knew that he had to keep her happy and in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Before the Christmas Party:

The schools ballroom sparkled and glittered like a winter wonderland. There was a huge decorated Christmas tree in one corner of the room. There were stacks and stacks of presents under it, one for each of the ladies present. The gifts had been picked out by Mamoru and Zackarie, using the files Kyoya had passed down to Haruhi on each lady that frequented the Host Club. To this collection Haruhi had added files on all of the new girls.

The guests weren't here yet, but all of the present and past members of the Host Club were there already. At the moment Tamaki was running around the ballroom ooooing and ahhing over every little detail. From the fake icicles glittering from the ceiling to the garlands and wreathes hanging on the walls and columns. Hunny was over at the dessert table admiring the multitude of Christmas sweets there. Mori was stopping him from trying any until the guests arrived. Chika and Satoshi were talking with the musicians and making sure everything to do with the dancing and music was set up properly. Mamoru and Zackarie were in the kitchens making sure the cooks were on schedule with the dinner that was occurring before the dancing.

Haruhi was off by herself though. She was standing at the top of the staircase and checking off a list of things to do on her clipboard. Kyoya decided to approach her and ask about why there were more seats at tables then there were girls in the school.

Kyoya walked up the stairs and stood about a foot away from Haruhi. "Haruhi, why are there so many seats for the party? I know there aren't this many girls in the school."

"Because there are…" Haruhi was suddenly cut off by the Hitachiin twins.

"MISTLETOE! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They were shouting together as they jumped up and down on the landing above Kyoya and Haruhi. They had just walked back inside after making sure the walkway to the ballroom from the front door was decorated correctly.

Tamaki heard this as he was examining the paper decorations on the Christmas tree. He started running over towards Kyoya and Haruhi. "NOOOO! No kissing when daddy's present! He won't let mommy kiss his little girl!"

Tamaki's words annoyed Kyoya greatly for some reason. Maybe it was because he wasn't 'mommy' anymore? He looked down at Haruhi standing there, she was looking up at him and her eyes were very wide. So Kyoya did it, he leaned in, cupped Haruhi's face gently, and kissed her.

Tamaki had just reached the steps when Kyoya kissed Haruhi. Tamaki yelled out "NOOOOO!" as he stumbled and fell on the stairs looking up at Kyoya and Haruhi kissing on the center landing. Everyone else in the room looked up at Kyoya and Haruhi. Both of whom seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was in the ballroom with them.

Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulders as he whispered to himself "It's about time isn't it Mori?" Mori just grunted in agreement.

Satoshi said quietly, but excitedly, to Chika "They are so cute!" Chika just nodded and grinned in agreement.

Zackarie asked Mamoru "This is their first kiss isn't it?" Mamoru smiled and nodded.

Kyoya felt himself falling into the kiss when Haruhi started kissing him back. He had meant to just give her a quick peck, then she had kissed him back and now he was lost. How could he be kissing Haruhi? There was nothing to be gained from it. Kyoya then started to pull back and tried to catch his breath.

Haruhi had been shocked when Kyoya had given in to the twin's teasing. For a second she had stood unmoving under his kiss, but then she did what she wanted, what she had wanted to do ever since the Graduation Party last year. She kissed him back; she tried to put all of her feelings and confusion into the kiss. But before she could do it all Kyoya pulled back. There was a stunned look on his face, like someone had just taken him by surprise, punched him, and taken his breath away.

Haruhi hurriedly stepped back while blushing, she glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at them with silly looks on their faces, except for Tamaki and the twins. Tamaki was still lying on the bottom of the stairs and he had tears running down his face. The Hitachiin twins were holding hands and dancing in a circle.

Haruhi took a deep breath and said "No more horsing around, the guests will be here any minute. Everyone in position now or heads will roll."

Everyone jumped and ran to finish their last minute chores. Except for Kyoya, he just stood there in shock. How could she be so calm and collected after a kiss like that? Was she really that oblivious?

After the Christmas Party:

Kyoya was giving Haruhi a ride home and he was annoyed to say the least, though he kept his face blank. A block away from Haruhi's apartment he finally lost his cool and said "How could you invite boys to a Host Club party? That will ruin the Host Club for sure. The girls come there to be entertained by the Host Club, not by other boys. We should never have made you President. Hikaru would've been better than you are." As Kyoya said this the limo was rolling to a stop.

Haruhi was shocked. Kyoya should've liked the idea! She had made more money for the club in one night then Kyoya had made during all of the previous Christmas Parties combined! Haruhi's breathing got faster; she was just getting control of her temper when Kyoya made one last remark.

"Haruhi, you and your stupid ideas are going to kill the Host Club, I can't believe you were too busy planning this fiasco to go on a date with me last Friday." Kyoya said quite coolly as the limo rolled to a stop.

Haruhi lost it. All of the hard work she had gone through to make this night wonderful and he had made it seem worthless! "Kyoya! How dare you! I worked hard on that event and everyone had a good time! Did someone take your glasses from you during the party? Or are you just that blind even with them on?" Haruhi opened the door before the driver could get to it. She then stood outside holding the door with one hand and resting the other on the car as she leaned in. "I thought you were different Kyoya! But apparently you are nothing but a tin man. You obviously have no heart and I could never love you." Haruhi slammed the car door and walked up to her apartment.

By the time Haruhi reached the door to her apartment she could barely see through the tears pouring down her face. She fell onto her futon as soon as she got the door shut and locked, luckily her dad was at work. Haruhi lay there and cried, she pulled the necklace out, but even holding it she wasn't comforted. How could he say such things to her after such a kiss? She had made the changes to the Host Club to show Kyoya she cared about it, just like he did, and that he didn't have to be around for it to succeed. Why couldn't he understand that? "Mother in heaven, I know this relationship is a charade, but I don't want it to be anymore… Please help me mother." Haruhi then proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

At the Ohtori Estate:

Kyoya was in his room, he was banging his head against the wall, as hard as he could. Why did he blow up at her? He had been surprised by boys being invited but not really angry, he had actually been proud of how she had made the club an even bigger success. He was angry about how she seemed to ignore the kiss. But he couldn't tell her that, she would definitely leave him if he did that, there were supposed to be no feelings involved in their relationship. So he had come up with an excuse to explain why he was angry. There had been some connection during the kiss, but then she had gone on as if there was nothing. Was he really a horrible person that she could never love? Could anyone love him? Is that why the kiss hadn't affected her like it had him? She said he that had no heart. Was that true? Kyoya didn't know anymore.

Could it be that he was really unlovable? His parents had never shown him any emotion as he grew up. Did that cause his heart to shrivel up? No, that wasn't scientifically possible.

Kyoya stopped banging his head and fell on to his bed. He curled into a fetal position. He had to make this up to Haruhi somehow. He had to make her forgive him. But how?


	12. Chapter 12

The Hitachiin Twins had been surprised to receive a last minute invite to the Koenig Christmas Party, especially after the way the girls had treated them the last time they saw each other, at the Football game. Their parents had been going, it was after all The Christmas Party, but they had never expected to go.

They had been even more surprised when they were seated right across from the Koenig twins. Tamaki and Alianore were next to Chiye and Kaoru; while Kyoya and Haruhi were next to Hikaru and Masaye. For some strange reason the Koenig's had put all of the ladies on one side of the table and the gentlemen on the other side.

Hikaru did not like sitting next to Kyoya. It felt like he was sitting next to an icicle with a black cloud over it. Kyoya was spending the entire dinner talking to Mr. Tachiki, who was sitting next to him. He was pointedly ignoring his date, Haruhi of course, and the rest of the Host Club. Haruhi on the other hand was acting extremely animated and pretended that Kyoya's seat was empty. At the moment she was talking to Masaye about studying for the University Entrance Exams.

"So Masaye, have you decided what university you plan to attend?" Haruhi asked with a rather larger than normal smile on her face.

"Well, I think I actually want to go back to Germany for university. Chiye feels the same way. We miss it there. You make very good food here, but nothing beats Nuremberg Sausage, potato pancakes, and sauerkraut. My mouth waters just thinking of it." Masaye looked down at her Oyakodon made with salmon and ikura and gave a sad little smile before taking a bite.

Hikaru watched her continue to take dainty bites, he couldn't help himself, he loved to watch her move. She was so graceful and elegant.

Masaye looked up and caught Kaoru watching her, she smiled and asked "So Hikaru, where do you and Kaoru plan to go to university?"

Hikaru had to remember to breathe again after she smiled. It took him another moment to realize she had asked him a question. "Oh, Kaoru and I plan to study in France. We want to become fashion designers like our mother and France is known for its fashion."

Masaye frowned a bit. "So you are majoring in fashion?"

"Oh no, we know all of that already, we are majoring in business. We just want to soak ourselves in the culture and attend every fashion show that we can find in Europe." Kaoru answered for Hikaru.

Chiye suddenly had a great idea; since these boys intrigued them so much, she and Masaye should make sure they kept them around. It might be nice to have some 'toys' to play with when they got bored.

Chiye spoke then. "Well, send us an email if you want some tour guides next year, we haven't lived in Germany since we started high school, but we do go back there every summer." Chiye then smiled at Kaoru and Masaye smiled at Hikaru.

Both Kaoru and Hikaru felt their hearts flutter. Did these girls really want to get to know them better? They didn't care, as long as they got to know them. "Sure! We would love to have the two of you show us around!" The Hitachiin twins exclaimed together.

Then all four of them sat there grinning at each other. All four of them had different visions of how the next four years would go. Masaye pictured being romanced sweetly with flowers and chocolates while being taken to the best restaurants in Venice and Paris. Chiye pictured toying with these boys until they went insane and learned the error of their ways. Hikaru pictured taking Masaye on exciting dates, such as white water rafting down the Inn River. Kaoru's picture was the most realistic of all, he knew that whatever happened, he had found someone that could understand him and his feelings for Hikaru.

Tamaki looked over at the grinning fools next to him, then further over at the oblivious and forgotten Haruhi and Kyoya. He couldn't believe the twins basically forced Kyoya to kiss Haruhi. They weren't ready for that. Kyoya was still too selfish to understand what being in a relationship meant. And Haruhi hadn't finished finding herself yet. That's why Tamaki had tried to stop them. But he had failed, like he seemed to do often, and now Kyoya and Haruhi were fighting. Tamaki pushed the Oyakodon around in his bowl with his chopsticks. Then he looked up again and saw Alianore looking at him, with love in her eyes.

Tamaki smiled and immediately felt happier, Kyoya and Haruhi would work it out, they loved each other after all and love always won. Just look at himself and Alianore. They had been separated for almost five years, but were together again now. Not that it was official; it could never be as long as Grandmother was still alive.

Alianore had seen the sad look on Tamaki's face a moment ago "Tamaki? Why do you look so down? We're together aren't we? No one can tear us apart now, I won't let them."

"I'm fine Ali. I was just worrying about Kyoya and Haruhi. I love them both so much and they are hurting, badly" Tamaki answered

"Ah, they will be fine Tamaki, love always works out, you know that." Alianore said.

Tamaki smiled wider at her. He was so glad she had forgiven him a month ago. He remembered sitting there in the café having a cup of coffee and cakes with her:

"Well Tamaki, now is your chance. If you don't convince me to take you back now then I never will." Alianore started off with.

Tamaki took a deep breath, he couldn't lose her again, he had to get this right the first time "Alianore I love you. I wasn't kidnapped when I left France though. I was blackmailed. Grandmother promised my mother medical care if I came to Japan. I was told to leave now or the offer would be rescinded. So I had to take it, for my mother."

Alianore's left brow went up at this. So far it seemed believable, but why didn't he write? "Ok, Tamaki, but why didn't you write or call me after you got here?"

Tamaki looked at Alianore with tears in his eyes "It's because I couldn't. I started to write you on the plane ride here, but Grandmother saw it. She took it and read it. Once she did this she told me that I could never marry a foreign girl, I would have to marry a good Japanese girl to make up for my father's mistake. I tried to get around that after we got here, but soon found out she had blocked all overseas calls from any phone I had access to. As for writing…she has my mail read, she found a letter to you once… It was scary, she threatened to take away my mother's medical support. I was so afraid for my mother that I gave you up. I'm sorry. I love you Ali."

Alianore felt her cool fading again, the tornado was raging inside of her, and then it escaped. "That chienne! I will kill her! How could she do this to you!" As Alianore said this she stood up and was practically shouting.

Tamaki had a shocked look on his face, then a smile of joy spread across his face "Ali! You do care! You still love me!" Tamaki then jumped up and grabbed Alianore. He swung her around once then put her down, since he didn't want to get hit again.

Alianore calmed down, the tornado disappeared. She just stood looking up at Tamaki's face for a moment. Then she grabbed his hair and pulled his face down to hers. When they were only a few centimeters away she paused, whispered "You Idiot, of course I still love you." Then she met him the rest of the way. She poured her heart and soul into that kiss and Tamaki did the same. They only stopped when Alianore realized that the rest of the customers in the café were on their feet clapping and cheering.

Tamaki pulled back and smiled at Alianore. Then he went down on one knee and said "Alianore Roux, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Alianore smiled through the tears in her eyes "Of course I will Tamaki! I don't think I can ever live without you again!" Alianore then pulled Tamaki to his feet. The two of them then walked out of the café holding hands.

Tamaki had given Alianore a ring to seal their engagement two days after the café makeup. At the moment she wore it on a long chain around her neck. It was long enough so that no matter what her neckline was she could hide it. Neither of them had told anyone that they were engaged now. People only knew that they had forgiven each other. And that is how it would have to stay for now.

Kyoya looked around the table. He was extremely uncomfortable sitting across from Haruhi and having her ignore him. But after listening to the two sets of twins he had an idea, a wonderful, magnificent idea. Kyoya smiled his Shadow King smile to himself. This would be perfect, Haruhi would forgive him and his plan would be back on track.


	13. Chapter 13

Haruhi was confused and angry. She had just walked in the door after her last day of school for the semester when Ryoji had grabbed her, made her change her clothes fast, grabbed a suitcase by the door and rushed her out to a waiting taxi. Haruhi had been trying to catch her breath when she arrived at the airport, where she had then been rushed through an inspector who looked at a passport she didn't even know she owned. Then she was on a private jet and was taking off.

Once the jet was level and the seatbelt light went off Haruhi heard a click. She looked behind her and saw Kyoya emerge from a shadowed chair in the back. The first thing she thought was 'How in the world is there a chair covered in shadow, the entire plane is brightly light and the windows are open.' Then she realized all of this was his doing and her anger was rekindled. She wasn't just mad, she was ready to kill. She unbuckled her seat belt, stood up, and faced Kyoya.

"Kyoya! What do you think you are doing! You can't just kidnap people and drag them who knows where!" Haruhi practically screamed at the man she had been pointedly ignoring for a week and a half.

"But Haruhi, I know where we are going and your father knows where we are going. Also, your father gave his consent, so it isn't kidnapping. Now, would you like something to drink?" Kyoya asked quite calmly.

Haruhi then did something she never, ever thought she would do. She took two fast, angry steps and slapped Kyoya so hard that the compartment rang with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya after she did this "How could you Kyoya! I'm not your toy or your puppet. I worked hard on that Christmas Party and on the Host Club during the past semester and you just treated all of my hard work like garbage! And then you do this, showing you truly don't care about me or my feelings. Kyoya you are scum and I wish you would die!" Haruhi then pushed past a stunned Kyoya and went into the planes bathroom. Where she promptly slammed the door and locked it. She then sat down on the toilet seat and cried. She sat there rocking back and forth while holding the necklace. Why did she even consider giving her heart to him? He didn't even have a heart….

In the Main Compartment:

Kyoya stood there in shock, his face stung, and his ears were still ringing with the last words she had said to him: 'I wish you would die!' This was supposed to make her happier, not angrier. He had worked so hard to put this all together in the past five days and he knew his plan had to work. He didn't even know why he thought that anymore, his plans never seemed to work when Haruhi was involved.

Kyoya waited about an hour. Haruhi still hadn't come out of the restroom. Kyoya knew he should do something. But what? None of his plans worked, why was he a failure when it came to Haruhi? 'Maybe I should just throw out the plans and wing it' he thought as he slumped in his seat. 'Why does she do this to me?' When she was around he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and definitely couldn't behave.

Kyoya then did something he never believed he would ever do. He called Tamaki for advice. The phone rang twice and then there was a:

"Hello! Kyoya, is that you?"

"Yes it is Tamaki, that's why I was the one on your caller ID."

"I know Kyoya, I'm not an idiot, I just wanted to be sure."

Kyoya had to force himself not to snicker at Tamaki's comment.

"So, Kyoya, why did you call?"

"Well….I wanted your advice."

Kyoya heard laughter on the other end of the phone. "Kyoya, the Shadow King, wants my advice? Does mommy finally admit that daddy is great?"

"No I don't Tamaki, but you got Alianore to forgive you, how?"

"Wait, you're calling about love advice? You love our daughter? How naughty!"

"Tamaki, are you going to tell me or is this a waste of a phone call?" Kyoya asked through gritted teeth.

"I just told her the truth Kyoya. That's all you have to do, if she cares at all she will forgive you, if not, then give up. If you hurt Haruhi though, the rest of the Host Club will come after you, secret police or no. Got it?" Tamaki said in an unusually serious tone.

"Don't worry Tamaki, Haruhi is safe." Kyoya said right before he hung up.

Kyoya put his head in his hands for a moment. Could he tell Haruhi the real reason he got angry? No, he answered immediately, he couldn't. But maybe he could give her a partial truth? Yes, that would work. He didn't care anymore if the kiss affected her or not, all he knew was that he had to have her forgiveness. He missed her conversation, her smile, her relaxing and calm aura, but most of all he just missed her.

So Kyoya stood up and walked over to the bathroom. It was all quiet inside. So he knocked and said "Haruhi, can you hear me?"

There was some sniffing on the other side of the door and then she said "What?" in the angriest tone of voice she could manage.

Kyoya took a deep breath; it was now or never. "Haruhi, I want to apologize. I'm actually quite impressed by how you have been running the Host Club. In some ways you're doing a better job than I ever did. Once I got over the shock of all the boys there I realized it was a wonderful idea. I felt like hitting myself for not thinking of it first." Kyoya paused for a moment and caught his breath before continuing. "I was angry for other reasons that evening and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. Haruhi, will you please forgive me?"

There was silence from the other side of the door for a few more minutes, then she spoke in a voice that wasn't quite as angry as before "If you're sorry then why did you kidnap me and where are we going?"

Kyoya closed his eyes for a moment; he hoped she liked his answer "I kidnapped you because I knew you wouldn't come otherwise. I thought that by taking you on a trip I would get you to forgive me. I'm sorry to upset you, I've never been good with apologies and I was trying to show you rather than tell you. But apparently I can't even do that right. We're going to Germany; I thought you would enjoy a river cruise down the Danube to see the Christmas Markets."

More silence, then Haruhi spoke in a tone that was almost normal "What about the passport?"

Kyoya hated to give away his plans and secrets, but if he wanted her to stay in his life…then he had better do so. "I ordered you one several months ago. It was to be a surprise for you on our two year anniversary. Since I knew you wanted to go on the Senior Class Trip to Italy this spring."

There was a minute where no sound occurred outside of the cockpit on the entire plane. Then the lock clicked and the door was slid open. Haruhi stood in front of him, looking up into his eyes, there were tear streaks running down her face. "Is that true Kyoya? Did you really get my passport for me and not for you?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Oh Kyoya" Haruhi whispered. Then Haruhi was in his arms, hugging him and crying. Kyoya wasn't sure why she was crying. But he did know two things: Tamaki wasn't really an idiot and Haruhi was his again.

At the Nuremberg Airport:

"Kyoya it's freezing here! I've never seen so much snow before in my entire life." Haruhi said to Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled "Don't worry Haruhi I'll make sure you stay warm." Then he turned her to face the same way he was, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back against him. Then he rested his chin on the top of her head as they waited for their private car to take them to their riverboat. He was glad things were back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 1:

Haruhi went up to the Christmas Market in Nuremberg with Kyoya after they checked in with the ship. She felt like Hunny in a sweet shop. Haruhi was so happy from Kyoya's apology that she was acting a bit like Tamaki. She ran from one both to another. When she found the sausages that the Koenig twins had told her about she felt herself salivating.

Kyoya saw Haruhi staring longingly at a sausage booth. He smiled a little and walked up to the counter. In perfect German he said "Kann ich zwei drei Nuremberg Würste auf einer Rolle bitte erhalten?" The man behind the counter seemed surprised to have this Japanese man speaking fluent German but he just shrugged, called over his shoulder then when he faced Kyoya again he said "Funf und zwanzig Euro bitte." Kyoya counted out €5,20 and then took both of the three sausages on a bun. He gave one to Haruhi.

The two of them stood there amongst a crowd of Germans and ate their tasty treat. Haruhi felt at peace. She watched Kyoya eat the snack slowly; savoring every bite. Kyoya saw Haruhi watching him, and he smiled at her. This was a perfect winter day.

Day 2:

When Haruhi woke up that morning and looked out the cabin window, she saw an amazing site. The entire river was frozen solid! When she saw this she knew that today would be another perfect day.

Kyoya decided against them taking the bus tour. Instead he got a taxi to take them into town again. They had gone up to the castle and wandered around. Haruhi loved the view from the courtyard. You could see the entire old part of town. The sky was a beautiful pale blue and the buildings were all covered in a light dusting of snow; it looked like a Christmas Card. Kyoya asked someone to catch a picture of them. During all of these events Kyoya kept holding Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi was exhausted that night as she lay in her cabin. But she was so happy. Kyoya had been so sweet lately. She still wondered what he felt about her, but she knew for sure that he cared for her.

Day 3:

They were in Regensburg today. Kyoya went on a walk with Haruhi. They ended up going into a gothic cathedral in the center of town.

Kyoya and Haruhi sat there for about an hour. They just sat there and enjoyed each other's company. When they left there they wandered over to the Christmas Market. Kyoya tried some Lebkuchen with Haruhi. When he discovered it wasn't that sweet he actually ate several of the cookies. Haruhi had laughed at this. They had then bought a few boxes of Lebkuchen to bring back for Hunny.

Haruhi once again lay in bed thinking over the day. She loved spending so much time with Kyoya, she just wished he would kiss her again.

Day 4:

Today it was Passau, the town stuck in the flood zone between the Danube and the Inn River. Once again they just wandered around the town for an hour or so. Then they found this amazing bakery type place.

Kyoya and Haruhi ate lunch there. Haruhi had a bowl of some sort of soup. Kyoya ate a sandwich made from delicious German meats. After eating lunch they each got some more Lebkuchen.

When they were almost to the ship Kyoya got the bright idea to visit the castle on the cliff above the Danube. So they asked for directions on how to get up there.

The directions were a little confusing but it worked out. They found a road that went up to the castle and they followed it up.

The view from the castle was beautiful. Kyoya leaned over and kissed Haruhi's check while standing there. She blushed a little when he did this. But she still reached over and grabbed his hand so that she could hold it. Kyoya smiled, he felt at peace for once.

Day 5:

It was Linz today. Haruhi wanted to kill Kyoya. He had decided that they would make a pilgrimage to the church up on the hill that over looked the town. It was Christmas Eve after all.

But now they were lost. Haruhi glared at Kyoya. The street he had led her up was a dead end. They could see the church, they just couldn't get to it.

"Hmm…I know, let's go down this grass hill then back up that street over there, it looks like it leads farther up the hill." Kyoya told Haruhi.

Haruhi just nodded, she was started to become overheated.

Much later, after slipping, falling, dead-end roads, and shortcuts across fields they finally got up to the church. Kyoya was so giddy from the climb, the defeat of an obstacle, and the thinner air that he leaned over and kissed Haruhi without even thinking about it. Haruhi melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Kyoya and would let go for the longest time.

When they finally pulled apart Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and smiled while saying "Finally, what took you so long?"

Kyoya just smiled at her and pulled her to him again. He loved kissing her.

Day 6:

Today they were in the town of Melk visiting a abbey. It was beautiful.

But the rest of the day was more beautiful. Kyoya and Haruhi got some hot chocolate when they came back to the ship. They then went and cuddled some on Haruhi's bed in her cabin. Before long though they had fallen asleep, they didn't wake again until the next morning.

Day 7:

Kyoya and Haruhi spent all day going around Vienna. Kyoya had hired a car to drive them around. In the course of one day Haruhi tried Sachertorte, saw the Spanish Horses, and visited Marie Theresa's Palace.

Haruhi had enjoyed the rest of the trip and the spending time with Kyoya, but it was this day in Vienna that she fell in love. Haruhi fell in love with Europe. She knew, that whether she became a lawyer or not, she would have to return to Europe constantly. It was like a drug to her.

When she told Kyoya this, he smiled and said "Well, I guess we shall have to make sure you constantly get your drug."

Day 8:

Kyoya and Haruhi caught a ride over to the Vienna Airport, where Kyoya's private plane was waiting.

On the flight back to Japan Haruhi sat next to Kyoya and they held hands the entire flight home.

Kyoya looked down at the small hand in his. Even after a week he couldn't believe he had won her back. He didn't know what he would've done if she hadn't forgiven him. He just didn't know.


	15. Chapter 15

It was their two year anniversary today.

Kyoya picked up Haruhi at about ten in the morning, much to Haruhi's surprise; since he preferred to sleep in extremely late on his days off.

Haruhi had just been wearing shorts and a t-shirt when he picked her up. Kyoya had told her to dress comfortably and that the date was a surprise. She liked this new side of him. He was still the Shadow King in public, but when it came to her and their dates he was becoming quite sweet. It was almost as if a wall had been torn down when she opened the bathroom door on the plane.

So Haruhi was very surprised when Kyoya opened the door to the limo and then led her out onto a dock. At the very end of the dock was a yacht. Haruhi let out a little gasp. She was going to be out on the water again? She smiled up at Kyoya, she was so happy, she loved the ocean.

Kyoya saw the smile light up her eyes, they almost seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight. Kyoya had to remind himself to breathe before he said "Do you like it? We have the yacht until midnight."

Haruhi said "Kyoya…I really like it, you know I love the ocean."

Kyoya smiled and then led her onto the yacht. The captain greeted them and a steward showed Haruhi to her cabin. When she opened the wardrobe doors she found a couple outfits. One was a swimming suit; it looked like the one the twins had tried to get her to wear that day in Kyoya's greenhouse resort. The other outfit was a gorgeous evening dress. It was a short empire style gown. It was a deep ocean blue and was made out of silk. On a third hanger there was a note:

Haruhi,

Kyoya told us to loan these to you for the evening. We humbly disagree, so we have decided to give you these outfits. Don't argue with us, we know you want to. Think of them as an early graduation gift from the entire Hitachiin family. Hope you enjoy your date. Remember, have fun with Kyoya, but don't fall in love with him, he has no heart so he'll only break yours.

Love,

Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruhi stood there unmoving for a minute while she processed the contents of the note. Don't fall in love with Kyoya? Haruhi knew she liked Kyoya; he was a good friend and she felt so safe and comfortable around him. But was that love? Haruhi didn't know. What she felt for Kyoya was so different from what she saw between her mother and her father. Haruhi sat down and remembered all of the moments she had spent with Kyoya.

No, it couldn't be love. Love was like a roller coaster ride, with huge ups and downs. Love was passion. Kyoya and Haruhi didn't have passion. There was a closeness between them, a comfortableness. They enjoyed each other's company and could tell each other everything. She knew she loved him. But it wasn't a great passion like in the stories. It was more like two friends, except they were so close she knew that she would be happy to marry him one day, but it wouldn't be a marriage like her parents had.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Then she heard Kyoya's voice "Haruhi? Are you changed? We're almost out into open waters and we'll be at a Nansei Shoto soon. I want us to go snorkeling."

A Haruhi shook her head. It didn't matter if she loved him or not. It was their two year anniversary today and he had set this all up for, so she knew he cared about her. "One minute Kyoya, I was just reading a note the twins left me."

"What? They left you a note? What does it say?" Kyoya asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Haruhi completely missed the jealousy, but she still responded with "Oh, it just tells me that the outfits are an early graduation gift because you told them to just loan them to me. I think they want to get under your skin." While she was saying this Haruhi had been changing into the swimsuit.

Kyoya was still standing on the other side of the door when Haruhi opened it. Kyoya felt himself get warm, she looked so cute. He couldn't resist though so he leaned over and kissed her. When they pulled apart Haruhi smiled up at him and she had the cutest little blush on her cheeks. Kyoya grinned at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her up onto the deck.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Kyoya taught Haruhi how to go snorkeling; she turned out to be quite good at it. Then they went snorkeling among the Nansei Shoto Coral Reef, putting Haruhi's new skill to the test. By the end of the afternoon though they had stopped snorkeling and were just splashing each other in the water. About five o'clock though they got out of the water and went to clean up in their respective cabins.

Haruhi showered and changed into the blue gown. She put on the gold heels that were in a box on the floor of the wardrobe. As she looked in the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door she didn't feel like herself. This happened every time she was dressed up for a date with Kyoya. She didn't really consider gender or clothing type important, but these gowns had a different feel to them than any of her other clothes.

Haruhi then went out into the hallway and up the stairs to the deck. The sun was setting. It was to the point that the entire sky was a wash of reds and yellows. If Haruhi was an emotional person like Tamaki she would be in tears looking at it. She almost did tear up some when she turned her eyes from the sky to the table set for two. Kyoya was standing there by the table dressed in a full tuxedo.

Kyoya smiled at Haruhi as she came up the stairs. She was gorgeous in that gown. The silk hugged her curves, accenting them, making her appear curvier than she was. She looked much older, not like a high school student. Some part of Kyoya's brain realized he had stopped breathing. But he didn't really care. He just soaked in the sight of her. It was right then, that he knew. She had to be his and his alone. He didn't know if this was love that he felt for her, but he knew that he couldn't live without her. He was only himself when he was with her.

Haruhi walked towards the table and Kyoya pulled out her chair and helped her sit as these thoughts were running through his head. Then he sat himself in his own seat.

It was a very quiet meal, but in a comfortable way. They spent the entire evening in their own thoughts while staring at each other. While a violinist played on the deck above them.

Kyoya spent the evening thinking on how beautiful Haruhi was, how she would make a great partner in his life, and how he was afraid he was falling in love with her.

Haruhi was considering the note again. She thought Kyoya was extremely good looking; but he had been in the Host Club, so that was a given. But was he attractive to her? He had to be up to a point, or she wouldn't enjoy his kisses. She knew that much at least. But how did she feel about him? He was a good friend, but… Haruhi considered Kyoya, did she love him? Her heart didn't flutter, she didn't blush when she was near him all the time, and she found him easy to talk to. She thought she might love him eventually, she knew she cared for him, but it would never be the passionate love her parents shared. That much she knew.

It was during desert that Kyoya finally spoke. "Haruhi, I have a gift for you." He then opened a jewelry box. Inside was a delicate gold charm bracelet. It had some charms on it already. There was a seashell (for the beach trip), a vase (for her debt), the number seven (symbolizing the seven original Host Club members), and a little nutcracker (their trip to Germany and Austria). Haruhi smiled and looked up at Kyoya. He could see the appreciation shining in her eyes. She gave him her right wrist and he put the charm bracelet on her wrist.

Then he stood up, taking her with him. He began to waltz with her around the deck. When he couldn't resist anymore he stopped dancing and proceeded to kiss her until he couldn't breathe anymore. They spent the rest of the evening lying on a couch cuddling on the upper deck. Haruhi eventually fell asleep. So when they docked Kyoya carried her to the limo.

At the Ohtori Mansion:

"So Ryousuke Koyasu, how did my son's extravagant date go?" Mr. Ohtori asked in a very cool voice.

Ryousuke gulped, he didn't think Mr. Ohtori would like this. "Well, they seemed to have a good time snorkeling and playing in the water. In fact they acted more like friends then they acted like a couple." Ryousuke paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Good, good…" Mr. Ohtori said quietly.

"Then came dinner, they didn't even speak until they got to the desert. Then Kyoya gave Miss Fujioka a charm bracelet. She didn't say anything to him; she just smiled and gave him her arm. He put the bracelet on her and then pulled her up. They then began to waltz to my violin playing. After about ten minutes he kissed her senseless. They spent the rest of the evening lying on a couch looking up at the stars. Miss Fujioka was asleep when we docked, so Kyoya carried her to the limo." Ryousuke took an immediate step back after he gave his report. If Mr. Ohtori blew up he didn't want to be to close.

Mr. Ohtori just sat there though, rubbing his mouth with his forefinger and saying: "Interesting…Very interesting…"


	16. Chapter 16

It was time for the Graduation Ball thrown by the Ouran High School Host Club. Everyone in the high school was there and so were their parents. Even some already graduated people were there. Since this event was hosted by the Host Club, they decided to make it a reunion of sorts. Everyone that had ever been a host club member was there.

The ball had been going on for an hour already. It was almost time for the big announcement that had been whispered about for weeks. No one seemed to know what it was except for the Host Club and they were keeping mum about it. People did notice one thing though, over the course of the past hour they had seen every past and present member of the Host Club except for the president, Haruhi Fujioka.

"It is a magical night. The ballroom looks like a sparkling den of fairies. Everyone seems to glow as if they were made of pure fairy dust. And you my princess, glow the brightest." Tamaki said to Alianore as he walked up to her. They had not arrived together since no one knew they were back together. Instead they treated each other like good friends in public; which meant he could still flirt and compliment her since he did that with all women.

Alianore blushed "Tamaki, haven't I told you not to flirt with me? I don't know why your flirting ways work so well on most girls. They are so lame."

Tamaki turned white and went to go hide in a corner. He knew Alianore was just acting, but it still hurt.

Across the ballroom:

"See mother, you don't have to worry. Tamaki may have some feelings for her, but she would never reciprocate them. I don't know why you're so worried anyway." Mr. Suoh said to his mother.

"Humph, just be sure to keep an eye on the idiot boy. If she starts to show interest in him in any way they will have to be separated. There will be no more thinning of the Suoh bloodline with foreigner blood. Do you understand?" His mother stated quite coolly.

Mr. Suoh gulped. "Yes mother, I understand. You don't need to worry about it."

"Good, now call my car I'm ready to leave." She stated.

"Yes mother, right away." Mr. Suoh pulled out his phone and called the family driver as fast as his fingers would dial it.

Up the Stairs and Through a Side Door into an Empty Classroom:

Haruhi was taking a deep breath. It was almost time for the charade to end. She walked out of the classroom and down the hallway. All of the guests were here now according to Mamoru. She put her hand on the doorknob to the ballroom, and then she waited for the signal.

Inside the Ballroom:

The current Host Club members separated themselves from the crowd. They then arranged themselves on the lower staircase. Kaoru stood midway up the staircase on the left side, Satoshi was three steps above Kaoru and three steps below the landing stood Mamoru. On the right side of the staircase Hikaru stood opposite Kaoru, Chika was opposite Satoshi, and Zackarie was opposite Mamoru.

Kyoya thought that all of them did the Host Club proud that evening. They were all dressed in black and white tuxedos, except for Mamoru who was also wearing a royal blue sash that said Vice-President on it. They stood there looking like perfect gentlemen. Kyoya could barely believe the changes that had been wrought on these boys.

Hikaru and Kaoru were now aware of others; their world had expanded to include others and they appeared to have found the possibility of true and understanding love in the Koenig twins.

Chika admitted his soft side now. He was still a tough karate kid but everyone knew he loved birds, especially small cute ones.

Satoshi was barely changed, the main difference was that when Chika acted up he didn't go as overboard as he used to.

Zackarie didn't have an edge anymore. He was still an aloof prince, but now he showed that he had a heart.

Mamoru had changed the most. He was no longer the shy little boy who had joined them because he was afraid not to. He was now one of the most sought after boys in school. He was still quiet, but now when he spoke everyone stopped to listen; which is what they did now.

Mamoru had stepped to the center of the staircase, he was still three steps below the landing though. He cleared his throat and held up a wireless microphone he had been holding. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to our very first Host Club Graduation Ball. We are here to honor all of our graduating seniors tonight. Most of these seniors have been accepted into Universities here in Japan or at other locations around the world." Mamoru stopped for a moment due to the cheering and clapping going on.

Then Mamoru started up again when the cheering stopped. "We here in the Host Club are actually losing three of our members this year. The Hitachiin twins are graduating and have been accepted into the University of Paris. They will be leaving for France in a month and a half. Now our other graduate is our wonderful President. Haruhi Fujioka, the one who put together this entire ball in order to give everyone a chance to celebrate this wondrous occasion. She has been accepted at the Tohoko University here in Japan, she plans to study law. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Miss Haruhi Fujioka!" As Mamoru said this last sentence the doors on the left side of the staircase opened up and Haruhi stepped out. Mamoru then moved back to his spot on the side.

Haruhi paused for a moment at the top of the first flight of stairs. She looked around the room; everyone stared at her disbelievingly or confused. She almost turned to run away, but then she found his eyes as he smiled encouragingly at her. This gave her strength. Haruhi went down the first staircase while thinking, 'Mother in heaven, watch over me now and please don't let me trip'. Haruhi then came to a stop on the landing at the beginning of the final staircase.

Kyoya thought she looked like a queen standing there in an ivory floor-length ball gown. There was a tiara on her head and she wore a royal blue sash that said 'President' on it. His breath was taken away again, but by now he was used to it; he had been losing his breath whenever he had seen Haruhi ever since their fight back at Christmas. Seeing her like this, he knew she would be a perfect wife.

Haruhi stood there for what felt like hours. No one in the ballroom was moving. They all just stood there. Haruhi felt herself slipping; she just wanted to run right back up the stairs and out of the ballroom.

Then there was movement in the crowd. Mori and Hunny went towards the staircase and took up positions on the stairs three steps bellow Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori stood next to Hikaru and Hunny stood by Kaoru. Kassanoda suddenly appeared out of nowhere, he took up a position three steps below Mori. Then Tamaki was there, smiling a huge smile at his little girl. Tamaki stood next to Hunny.

Kyoya stood watching and waiting in the crowd.

Then Haruhi found her strength again. She had tears in her eyes from all of her friends supporting her. She took a step down. As she did so Mamoru and Zackarie bowed. Three steps later Chika and Satoshi were bowing. This continued until she reached the bottom of the staircase.

Then Kyoya stepped out of the crowd and took Haruhi's hand. He bowed over it and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. When he did so he noticed she was wearing the charm bracelet he had given her. Kyoya's heart did a small happy dance. Kyoya stared into Haruhi's watery eyes for a moment before turning to speak to the crowd. He reached up and grabbed the microphone Mamoru tossed him without even looking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure you are shocked to learn Haruhi is a female. But my question is: How did you not know? Even when she was dressed in those horrible clothes when I first met her I knew she was a female. It only became more obvious when she was cleaned up and had her hair cut. Haruhi stayed hidden as a boy at school because she had a debt to repay to the Host Club and hosting would let her pay it off faster than anything else would." Kyoya explained.

Haruhi then felt even stronger than she had before when she heard Kyoya admit he had known she was a girl from the moment he met her. She took the microphone from Kyoya and started talking from the heart. "I never wanted to trick any of you. I honestly enjoyed spending time with everyone. It really did bother me that I had to trick you. Then, when my debt was paid, I couldn't imagine giving up the Host Club and going back to being a regular girl. These gentlemen behind me on the stairs are my best friends and I would do anything for them." Haruhi handed the microphone back to Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled blindingly as he took Haruhi's hand and went back up the stairs to the first landing. He then turned with Haruhi and said "Now ladies and gentlemen. Please forgive little Haruhi. She never meant to hurt you." Kyoya's eyes flashed dangerously as he said this. Luckily Alianore, Renge, Nekozawa, and the Koenig twins took the hint. They all started clapping slowly in various parts of the ballroom. A crowd being what it is, soon everyone was clapping. Then the clapping moved to cheers when Kyoya turned Haruhi and kissed her in front of anyone.

When Kyoya ended the kiss he handed the microphone back to Haruhi and took a few steps back, until he was in the shadows again. He didn't want to steal Haruhi's spotlight. This was her night.

Haruhi waited for the cheering and clapping to die down; which she was glad for in a way since she was doing her best to catch her breath. She was going to kill Kyoya when this was all over, the kiss had NOT been part of the plan.

After a few minutes the crowd died down and Haruhi began to speak. "Since we are starting a new tradition here by throwing a graduation ball I decided to throw in another tradition. Tonight I will be naming the new Host Club President and Vice President. The new president will be Mamoru!" Haruhi then handed the microphone to Zackarie to hold. She pulled off the sash she was wearing and put it on Mamoru while taking off his Vice-President sash. She then kisses Mamoru on both cheeks before stepping back. Mamoru is now a bright tomato red.

Haruhi then took the microphone back from Zackarie. "Since Mamoru is now President he was able to pick his new Vice-President and he chooses Zackarie." Haruhi handed the microphone over to Mamoru then puts the Vice-President sash on Zackarie. She also kisses him on both cheeks before pulling back smiling. Zackarie had an extremely silly grin on his face.

Haruhi took the microphone back from Mamoru. "I just want to thank everyone here for a wonderful three years here at Ouran. I'm sure I will see you later on in life. Here's Mamoru to say a few words. Goodnight."

Haruhi then turns and walks back to Kyoya. Kyoya pulls back a curtain on the wall revealing a hidden servants passage, the go down it and leave the party behind.

Back in the Ballroom:

Mamoru had said a few words and then everyone had gone back to having a good time. The only difference now was the main topic of conversation. Previously it had been on what was the announcement. Now the main topic was the announcement. All evening people talked of Haruhi, her cross-dressing, and her kiss with Kyoya.

After thirty minutes of this Mr. Ohtori was ready to leave. He could not believe how limited these people's thoughts were. Couldn't they look beyond to the big picture? He then went and said farewell to Mr. Suoh, who was busily watching his son Tamaki dance with some French girl, and to Mamoru Tachiki, the new president of the Host Club.

While sitting in his limo on the ride home Mr. Ohtori thought of the spectacle he had seen go on back there. It had been to perfect. Someone had to have set everything up and he could only think of one person that could've done it – Kyoya. Maybe the boy did have potential after all.

In a Salon off of the Ballroom:

"So, are you boys ready? Masaye and I have big plans for you." Chiye said while smiling a sneaky smile.

Hikaru snorted and Kaoru came back with "We were born ready sweetie. Show us Europe however you want to. We can take anything you can dish out."

Masaye giggled "Don't you two understand yet? There is no we, I am showing Hikaru around and Chiye will be showing you around Kaoru."

The boys' jaws dropped. Then they spoke together "Why are you separating us? It's not healthy."

Masaye leaned in close to Hikaru and whispered in his ear "But don't you want to find your other twin?"

Hikaru gulped and looked into Masaye's eyes.

As soon as Hikaru looked in Masaye's eyes Kaoru knew he had lost his twin. He turned to Chiye and said "Well, it seems we have both lost our twin, want to be Hikaru's replacement?"

Chiye stared at him for a moment and the she burst out laughing. Through the laughter Kaoru heard her say "Sure, whatever, weirdo."

In the Ohtori Limo:

As soon as Haruhi was in the limo she turned on Kyoya. "What were you thinking up there? You weren't supposed to kiss me. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Well, Haruhi. All I can say is that I couldn't resist; just like I can't resist now." Kyoya ran his hands through Haruhi's hair. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

The two of them were locked in a passionate embrace. Then Haruhi pulled back "Kyoya, you can't kiss me and expect me to forget about you leaving the plan." She frowned a little at him.

Kyoya grinned back "Want to bet on that Haruhi?" He then proceeded to kiss her until they were laying on the side seat in the limo.

Kyoya was on top of Haruhi. He broke off the kiss and started nibbling at her neck. Then he found her ear. When he started licking that she began writhing under him. First she pressed closer, and then she pulled away. She couldn't decide what she wanted.

Kyoya groaned as he felt Haruhi press up against him. He had wanted to make out with her for so long, that now he was hard pressed not to take advantage of her on the spot. Kyoya felt the limo coming to a stop just as Haruhi started making little mewling sounds. Kyoya almost told the driver to keep going. But Haruhi seemed to have realized they had stopped. She sat up suddenly, almost breaking his glasses and his nose in the process.

Haruhi tried to catch her breath, but her heart was racing so hard she was afraid it would escape her chest. "Kyoya, I have to go. You know dad is home waiting for me tonight." She started to rush out of the limo, but Kyoya pulled her back for one more kiss. He then pressed a large package in her hands and helped her out of the limo.

Once Haruhi was inside she opened the package. Inside was an extremely expensive briefcase. It had gold fastenings and on a gold plate in the center it said "Haruhi Fujioka: The Shadow Queen." Haruhi stared at it for a moment and then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that Ryoji came running out of the shower thinking his daughter had was injured or dying.

"Haruhi! What's the matter dear? Did Kyoya do something wrong? Should I go kill him?" Ryoji asked his daughter.

Haruhi calmed down enough to speak "No dad, I'm fine and he's fine. I was just laughing at his graduation gift for me."

Ryoji looked at the bag for a moment frowning. Then he shrugged, he had no clue why his daughter had been laughing. He suddenly realized though that he was dripping water everywhere, still had soap bubbles in his hair, and was wearing nothing but a small towel. Ryoji went "EP!" and went running back into the bathroom.

Haruhi stayed sitting on the floor staring at the gift Kyoya gave her as her dress got more and more wrinkled. She had one question on her mind: Did calling her The Shadow Queen mean that Kyoya wanted to marry her?

Back in the Ohtori Limo:

Kyoya couldn't seem to get the silly grin off his face. It seemed to be glued their permanently. He had finally realized something tonight as he watched Haruhi come down the staircase towards him. He loved her and he would do anything for her. Now all he had to do was get her to fall in love with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi groaned. Alianore was moving from place to place so fast she seemed to be made of wind. Haruhi was doing her best to keep up with her, but honestly, this girl was worse than Tamaki.

As Haruhi followed Alianore to yet another booth she remembered the phone call this morning.

It was extremely early in the morning, 5am, when her cell phone had rung. Haruhi answered with a mumbled "What?"

"Haruhi, it's Kyoya. I need you to do a favor for me." Kyoya said, he sounded a little tired but was wide awake.

"Kyoya, you realize what time it is? And what are you doing up already? This isn't like you." Haruhi mumbled tiredly into the phone.

"I know exactly what time it is and I actually haven't been to sleep yet. Now, will you do a favor for me?" Kyoya repeated.

"If it will let me go back to sleep, sure I will."

"Good. I need you to go pick up Alianore Roux at 2pm and take her to the fair going on in the park near your apartment. You must stay there for at least two hours, understand?" Kyoya said quite firmly.

"Ya, sure, Alianore, 2pm, fair, two hours. Can I go to sleep now?" Haruhi asked, by now the sleepiness was disappearing and she was starting to get an edge in her voice.

Kyoya must've heard it because he hurriedly said "Good, I will see you later Haruhi. Sleep well."

Haruhi hung up and grumbled to herself "Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't give him the right to steal my sleep."

Then she closed her eyes and was out like a light.

That had occurred nine and a half hours earlier. It was now 3:30pm and Haruhi couldn't wait for the next thirty minutes to go by.

Alianore pulled Haruhi over to a goldfish catching booth next. Haruhi joined her and the two of them were trying to catch fish when Alianore had her eyes covered and someone whispered in her ear "Guess who?" Alianore squealed, yelled "TAMAKI" and was in his arms. They held each other tight as they shared a kiss.

Haruhi glanced around and saw Kyoya standing a few feet away. She got up and walked over to him and said "You planned this. Why?"

Kyoya smiled a small, slightly sad smile. "Tamaki is almost under house arrest. His grandmother doesn't believe that there is nothing between him and Alianore. He's not allowed out of the house on his own these days, ever since the Host Club graduation ball. So when he came and visited my house this morning, like he's been doing all summer, I made sure that his babysitters were distracted. Then we sneaked out of the house and took public transportation here."

"Kyoya, that was really sweet of you. I'm glad you did that." Haruhi slipped her arms around Kyoya and laid her head against his chest as she said this.

Kyoya smiled to himself as he held Haruhi and watched his best friend be reunited with his fiancée. He loved when a plan was carried out correctly, but he just might love making his friends happy even more.

Across Town:

Yuzuru Suoh smiled to himself. He was glad that Kyoya had stepped in and helped Tamaki. He loved seeing his mother's plans foiled. Kyoya had missed one detail though: There was a spy trailing Alianore Roux, luckily it hadn't been reporting to the same person the babysitters were.

It had been very smart to have his own spy follow Alianore Roux. He smiled at the thought of outwitting and Ohtori in anything. But he was truly glad to discover that his son had feelings for a girl that were returned. He had never been able to openly confront his mother, but maybe Alianore would give Tamaki the strength to follow his heart.

Yuzuru Suoh then pulled out his untraceable cell phone (the one his mother didn't know existed) and made a phone call, he dialed the number from memory. As the phone rang he took a deep breath, preparing himself.

Then there was an answer, a soft feminine voice on the other end said "Hello?"

Yuzuru smiled. "Hello, I just wanted you to know that it's working. They're back together and I think it may happen."

The voice on the other end whispered "Wonderful" before the line went dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Haruhi groaned. Alianore was moving from place to place so fast she seemed to be made of wind. Haruhi was doing her best to keep up with her, but honestly, this girl was worse than Tamaki.

As Haruhi followed Alianore to yet another booth she remembered the phone call this morning.

It was extremely early in the morning, 5am, when her cell phone had rung. Haruhi answered with a mumbled "What?"

"Haruhi, it's Kyoya. I need you to do a favor for me." Kyoya said, he sounded a little tired but was wide awake.

"Kyoya, you realize what time it is? And what are you doing up already? This isn't like you." Haruhi mumbled tiredly into the phone.

"I know exactly what time it is and I actually haven't been to sleep yet. Now, will you do a favor for me?" Kyoya repeated.

"If it will let me go back to sleep, sure I will."

"Good. I need you to go pick up Alianore Roux at 2pm and take her to the fair going on in the park near your apartment. You must stay there for at least two hours, understand?" Kyoya said quite firmly.

"Ya, sure, Alianore, 2pm, fair, two hours. Can I go to sleep now?" Haruhi asked, by now the sleepiness was disappearing and she was starting to get an edge in her voice.

Kyoya must've heard it because he hurriedly said "Good, I will see you later Haruhi. Sleep well."

Haruhi hung up and grumbled to herself "Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't give him the right to steal my sleep."

Then she closed her eyes and was out like a light.

That had occurred nine and a half hours earlier. It was now 3:30pm and Haruhi couldn't wait for the next thirty minutes to go by.

Alianore pulled Haruhi over to a goldfish catching booth next. Haruhi joined her and the two of them were trying to catch fish when Alianore had her eyes covered and someone whispered in her ear "Guess who?" Alianore squealed, yelled "TAMAKI" and was in his arms. They held each other tight as they shared a kiss.

Haruhi glanced around and saw Kyoya standing a few feet away. She got up and walked over to him and said "You planned this. Why?"

Kyoya smiled a small, slightly sad smile. "Tamaki is almost under house arrest. His grandmother doesn't believe that there is nothing between him and Alianore. He's not allowed out of the house on his own these days, ever since the Host Club graduation ball. So when he came and visited my house this morning, like he's been doing all summer, I made sure that his babysitters were distracted. Then we sneaked out of the house and took public transportation here."

"Kyoya, that was really sweet of you. I'm glad you did that." Haruhi slipped her arms around Kyoya and laid her head against his chest as she said this.

Kyoya smiled to himself as he held Haruhi and watched his best friend be reunited with his fiancée. He loved when a plan was carried out correctly, but he just might love making his friends happy even more.

Across Town:

Yuzuru Suoh smiled to himself. He was glad that Kyoya had stepped in and helped Tamaki. He loved seeing his mother's plans foiled. Kyoya had missed one detail though: There was a spy trailing Alianore Roux, luckily it hadn't been reporting to the same person the babysitters were.

It had been very smart to have his own spy follow Alianore Roux. He smiled at the thought of outwitting and Ohtori in anything. But he was truly glad to discover that his son had feelings for a girl that were returned. He had never been able to openly confront his mother, but maybe Alianore would give Tamaki the strength to follow his heart.

Yuzuru Suoh then pulled out his untraceable cell phone (the one his mother didn't know existed) and made a phone call, he dialed the number from memory. As the phone rang he took a deep breath, preparing himself.

Then there was an answer, a soft feminine voice on the other end said "Hello?"

Yuzuru smiled. "Hello, I just wanted you to know that it's working. They're back together and I think it may happen."

The voice on the other end whispered "Wonderful" before the line went dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18:

Haruhi was at the Ohtori mansion one Saturday afternoon a month into the first semester. She was reading an email from Masaye, Kyoya was reading it over her shoulder.

Haruhi,

I hope your classes at Tohoko University are going well. I wanted to give you an update on Operation Hitachiin. I believe I'm falling for Hikaru. He is so defiant and arrogant on the outside, yet he's really sweet once you get to know him, he's like a tootsie pop. He took me to Venice last weekend. We had our first kiss on a gondola. It was so romantic! I hope things are nice and romantic for you and Kyoya.

It's funny and scary watching Chiye and Kaoru though. You know Chiye, she doesn't like traditional romance. So Kaoru appears to be at a loss on how to treat her. She's been dragging him to a different part of Germany every weekend and has been throwing so much trivia at him that his head is spinning. The poor boy is exhausted, Hikaru is starting to worry about his health and so am I. Can you maybe talk to Kaoru? He won't listen to me and Hikaru doesn't know what to say.

One more thing, I saw a jewelry box in Hikaru's room the other day. It was necklace shaped. Do you think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend? I hope so! I wonder how he'll ask me though. How did Kyoya ask you?

Lots of Love,

Masaye Koenig

Kyoya chuckled at Masaye's last question. "Do you really want to tell her how I asked you?" He asked Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled. "No, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I'll take the setting and change your words around. Is that acceptable?" She said this while looking up at him. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Kyoya caught his breath when he saw the twinkle. Then he leaned in a few more centimeters and kissed her. Haruhi moaned and Kyoya deepened the kiss.

A moment later the laptop lay forgotten on the night table and they were rolling around the bed.

Ten Minutes Later:

Kyoya was busy kissing Haruhi senseless when there was a knock on the door. Kyoya growled and said very loudly, yet calmly: "Go away."

The knocking stopped and Kyoya bent his head back down to start kissing Haruhi again. Just as their lips touched the knocking came back, even more insistent then before.

Kyoya jumped up angrily and stalked over to the door, like a tiger waiting to pounce. Haruhi felt sorry for whoever was on the other side of the door.

She saw Kyoya open the door. Then he seemed to freeze before hurriedly stepping out and closing the door behind him. Haruhi frowned a bit. But by now she knew better than to follow him. The Shadow King did not like to be disturbed when he was planning things.

So Haruhi got comfortable on the bed again, grabbed the laptop, and proceeded to write a reply to Masaye.

In a Room Downstairs:

"Kyoya, my spies inform me that you have been interfering with the Suoh family." Mr. Ohtori said to Kyoya as he faced him across his wide mahogany desk.

Kyoya knew everything was still going according to plan. But at the moment it was hard to remember that. His father couldn't know about everything.

So Kyoya made sure his face was still a mask of cool serenity. "What do you mean by 'interfering' father? Tamaki is my best friend, does caring about your best friend now count as interfering?"

Mr. Ohtori had to stop himself from laughing at his son. He knew the game Kyoya was playing. The dancing around until they both had a better idea of what the other was talking about. Hell, he had taught this trick to Kyoya and now it was being used against him. He felt his heart swelling with pride.

But he was still a better player than Kyoya was, experience was on his side. So he decided to throw a wrench in Kyoya's strategy. "I'm talking about your helping Tamaki meet secretly with that French girl, Alianore Roux, even though his family is against a union with her."

Kyoya inwardly smiled. Good, his father was none the wiser to the big picture. "Oh, that. Well they're in love. Also, Tamaki is my friend and whatever his grandmother says, he's the only possible heir to Suoh Industries. He is a peer, while his family is older. In the larger picture father, it is better for me to stay on Tamaki's good side. It may upset his family, but the future is more important than the present."

Mr. Ohtori silently applauded his son. This was the proper way to view the situation. Living just in the here and now was not possible when living in their world, you had to constantly look to the future. "Good. I hoped you would be doing it for that reason. This is exactly what I would've done in your position. Let's see how long it takes for the Suoh family to find out about Alianore Roux." He then leaned back in his chair and grabbed a black book to put some notes in.

Kyoya knew he was dismissed. As soon as the door closed he hurried upstairs. He stepped into an empty guest bedroom on his way back to Haruhi and her kisses. He had to make a phone call.

Kyoya pulled out an untraceable cell phone and placed a call. It rang for only a moment and then a soft, feminine voice said "Hello?"

Kyoya smiled a little, her voice was so sweet and refreshing. "Hello, my father suspected, but he bought my self-serving explanation. The plan is not compromised."

She spoke again after a moment of quiet "Wonderful." Then there was a click and the phone was dead in his hand.

Kyoya stuck it in a pocket and hurried back to Haruhi. Now that business was over with he couldn't wait to pick up where they had left off.


	20. Chapter 20

At Suoh Mansion #2 at 1pm:

Tamaki was about to take a shower before getting dressed for the Host Club Graduation Ball, all Host Club Alumni were invited along with the graduates and their parents. Then there was a knock on his bedroom door. Tamaki called out "Come on in!"

A maid walked in holding a silver tray. On the tray was an envelope that said Tamaki Suoh on it. "A later came for you sir. Would you like to read it now or should I put it on your desk?"

Tamaki smiled "A letter? For me? Yay! I'll take it right now miss!" Tamaki bounded over to the doorway and took the letter off the tray.

The maid smiled at him, bobbed her head, and backed out of the room as she closed the door.

Tamaki tore open the letter, he was always excited to get things from people, and proceeded to read it.

Tamaki Suoh,

Your future is at stake tonight. Your grandmother has discovered your engagement to Alianore. She plans to get Alianore thrown out of Tokyo University in disgrace and out of the country, her future will be ruined. That is if you don't stand up to your grandmother. You must move first or she will win in destroying your life like she destroyed your father's. Do not worry about your education. Whatever happens tonight you will still have your school paid for. You must choose now: Alianore or Suoh Industries.

Sincerely,

Your Friend

Tamaki saw red; he didn't see red very often. The last time had been when he had seen Haruhi pushed into the wall by those boys. But he saw red now, a nice deep burgundy wine red. He wanted to kill someone. How dare anyone threaten his Alianore? If he had to he would live without her to keep her safe, but he would never see her hurt in any way.

He didn't know what to do about it though. He wasn't the planner, that was Kyoya's job. Tamaki called Kyoya; he had started dialing the number before he had even realized he was holding his phone.

Kyoya picked up the phone after the first ring. "Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya sounded very relaxed.

"Kyoya! I just got a note, my grandmother is threatening Alianore! I have to do something to stop it! But I don't know what. Will you help me?" Tamaki hurriedly said while also sounding very frustrated.

Kyoya sighed and then said quite calmly but tightly "Calm down Tamaki, read me the note and we'll figure out something."

"Oh thank you Kyoya! Thank you! I don't think I could do anything without you!" Tamaki exclaimed into the phone very loudly.

Kyoya sighed to himself again and thought 'It is going to be a long day.'

Ouran Academy at 6pm:

Kyoya stood with the present and past members of the Host Club. "So everyone understands their role in tonight's show?" He asked.

Twelve boys and one girl nodded at him very seriously in agreement. This would be the biggest show they had ever put on and it was the most important one.

Kyoya knew he could depend on everyone; even if he didn't know the three new boys personally. Yuji Machi, Naoki Takagi, and Keiichi Nanba were the top three boys in class 1-A and they had been invited to join the Host Club because of that. They were all responsible boys from good families.

"Since everyone says they know their role, let's rehearse it one more time." Surprisingly there was no groaning or moaning when Kyoya said this. They all knew this was to important to risk messing up.

Kyoya watched everyone get into their starting position as he thought 'It looks like this plan may work after all.'

Ouran Academy at 7pm:

"Yuzuru, why did you ask me to come here?" Yuzuru Suoh hid a grimace. He really didn't want to do this.

"Mother, it's about Tamaki. He's been acting strange all day. I think he may have something planned this evening." Yuzuru Suoh said to his mother.

"It doesn't matter what he has planned Yuzuru, it's too late. His little girlfriend will be getting a call tomorrow saying that her papers were found to be incorrect. Then she will be kicked out of Tokyo University in disgrace as she is forced to leave the country." Yuzuru Suoh watched as his mother showed emotion. She had an evil smile on her face. He shuddered.

"Even so mother, I think it best if you joined me for an hour or so downstairs at the Graduation Ball. It would do well to put in an appearance and support Tamaki and the Host Club he started. This way no one will suspect us to be involved in what happens to Alianore Roux." Yuzuru Suoh said this while trying to not sound nervous. He really didn't like suggesting things to his mother.

"Yuzuru that is actually a bright idea, you really do surprise me sometimes. Let us go down and show that the Suoh family always stands united. Family must always come first you know." Yuzuru Suoh gulped as his mother said this. But he still offered her his arm as he led her out of his office and down to the ballroom.

Ouran Academy at 8pm:

The ball had been going on for an hour now and so far none of the host club members had been seen. But that was about to change.

The conductor stopped the main orchestra and had some trumpets play a fanfare. Everyone's eyes turned towards the staircase. The entire crowd hummed with tension and excitement; they knew that they were about to get a show.

Yuzuru Suoh stood with his mother by a column. They had a perfect view of the staircase and they were visible, but not on display.

"We're leaving after their show. That will show enough support." Yuzuru Suoh heard his mother say quietly.

Just then Tamaki opened the door at the top of the left staircase and Kyoya opened the one on the top of the right staircase. They walked down together as the fanfare continued. When they reached the landing the fanfare stopped and Tamaki spoke.

"I would like to welcome all of you ladies and gentlemen to the Host Club Graduation Ball this year. In case none of you recognize my beautiful face. I am Tamaki Suoh; co-founder and original President of the Host Club. Standing here on my left is Kyoya Ohtori; co-founder and original Vice-President of the Host Club." Tamaki paused as the crowd clapped politely.

"We graduated two years ago, back in 2006. Now I would like to introduce all of the other past and present members of the Host Club." The doors opened again, Mori and Hunny came down the stairs. "Here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They graduated back in 2005." Mori and Hunny went and stood two steps below Tamaki and Kyoya. They each stood next the banister on opposite sides of the staircase and faced the crowd.

Chika and Satoshi came next, standing two steps below Mori and Hunny. Then came the Hitachiin brothers, they stood two steps below Chika and Satoshi. After this Zackarie and Mamoru showed up, they stood two steps below the Hitachiin brothers. Next were the three new boys. Yuji Machi, Naoki Takagi, and Keiichi Nanba came down the stairs together. Yuji and Naoki were on the left side and Keiichi came down the right side. They went and stood two steps below Zackarie and Mamoru. Yuji stood below Zackarie and Keiichi stood below Mamoru. Naoki stood in the center of that step.

Lastly Haruhi was introduced. She came down the stairs and stood between Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki then said "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the last time in my life I introduce my fellow club members and say: Welcome to the Host Club." All of the boys then bowed. They all looked splendidly handsome in their black and white tuxedos. Haruhi curtsied as the boys bowed; she looked gorgeous in a black and white ball gown. She was definitely more graceful now.

Mamoru went to the landing and took the microphone from Tamaki. As he walked back down the stairs Naoki moved to stand across from Zackarie in Mamoru's original spot and Mamoru went to stand in the center of the staircase where Naoki had been.

Mamoru smiled blindingly at the crowd, he looked so confident and grownup now, so unlike what he had been when Kyoya and Haruhi met him. Then he began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an announcement to make tonight. One of the gentlemen in the host club has gotten himself engaged. We are all extremely happy for him and want to share this happiness with everyone else." As he said this Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and looked down at her and smiled. She looked back at him and returned his smile.

All eyes turned towards Haruhi and Kyoya and Mamoru paused to let everyone soak this in for a second and then he continued. "I would like to announce the engagement of Tamaki Suoh to Alianore Roux!" As he said this Alianore came out of the passageway behind the curtain on the landing. She came up and stood between Haruhi and Tamaki and took Tamaki's hand. She was wearing her engagement ring on her finger now.

The people in the ballroom clapped and a few even cheered. That was, except for one person. Tamaki's grandmother stood next to Mr. Suoh frozen solid. Then she seemed to explode. She stormed across the ballroom to the foot of the staircase. People scattered as she came towards them.

"Tamaki Suoh! How dare you ignore my wishes! I told you six years ago that there was no way you could marry a foreigner! No foreigner is good enough for a Suoh! Now you will end this game and go home right now if you want any chance of inheriting Suoh Industries." Tamaki's grandmother practically shouted this; she seemed to have forgotten that anyone else was there.

Tamaki felt himself wanting to give in, he hated making people unhappy. But then Alianore squeezed his hand and he felt new strength flow into his heart. He knew that his friends were surrounding him and there was his father, leaning casually against a column, smiling at him encouragingly. "No Grandmother, I will not give up Alianore. You can keep Suoh Industries; I have something more important right here."

"Is that so? Well, how will you take care of her when you are penniless and kicked out of school?" She said very snidely. Her anger seemed to be turning colder now.

"Tokyo University is already paid for the next two years Grandmother; they won't give you the money back. Father has shown me enough about running a company that that along with what I'm learning in school I can start my own company after graduation or go work for any of my friend's companies. I have options now and they aren't dependent on you." Tamaki said this as he stood firm, he couldn't give in, he couldn't lose his Alianore.

Tamaki watched as Grandmother sputtered, she could find nothing to say, and then she looked up at everyone on the staircase. Everyone could see the change come over her as she realized that her idiot grandson had befriended some of the most powerful families in all of Japan and that she had just made them all very angry.

Kyoya spoke as soon as he saw this information hit her. "Mrs. Suoh, you have been outplayed. You have no power over Tamaki anymore; his love for Alianore is strong enough to overcome his fear of you. Anne-Sophie Grantaine is on her way to Japan as we speak also. She and Yuzuru Suoh have a date set for next Saturday, your son is not afraid of you anymore." Kyoya then smiled his best shadow king smile. "Your son has been playing you since his son was born, he knew he had to bide his time. He enlisted my help two years ago after he was able to get Alianore Roux to Japan. That took four years of planning by the way."

The room was deathly silent. No one could believe what they were hearing; including Mrs. Suoh. "You lie! Yuzuru, get over here and defend your mother from this attack!" She practically screeched this.

Yuzuru Suoh did walk towards the staircase but he walked past his mother and stoped at the base of the staircase. He then turned to face his mother and smiled the broadest grin he had had since Tamaki was born. "I refuse to defend you. From now on you are banished from the Suoh Mansion and you are off the board of directors."

Mrs. Suoh pulled herself to her full height "You cannot take me off the board Yuzuru, I own the majority of the company."

Kyoya smiled at that. "I regret to inform you that you do not own the majority Mrs. Suoh. Yuzuru and I made sure you were given misinformation. The Grantaine family had a reversal of fortunes. At this moment Anne-Sophie's father owns the majority of your company. He has been slowly buying stocks since Tamaki was born. He wanted revenge in a way you would understand for destroying his daughter's happiness, I regret that he was unable to make it today. Here is a letter from Mr. Grantaine firing you from the board."

Kyoya started to walk down the steps to Mrs. Suoh to give her the letter, but was stopped when she suddenly clutched her heart and fell to her knees.

Chaos erupted.

Okusawa Hospital and Clinic at 11pm:

A doctor in a white lab coat came out of the operating room. He walked straight over to Mr. Suoh, Tamaki, Alianore, Kyoya, and Haruhi. He looked down at the floor for a moment and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I am sorry to inform you that Mrs. Suoh passed away at 10:56pm. She died of a heart attack. She has apparently had quite a few heart palpitations recently. She had an appointment scheduled for Monday with our cardiology clinic." The doctor hung his head as Mr. Suoh nodded. Then he turned and walked off.

Kyoya was the first to speak "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Things don't always go according to plan Kyoya." Haruhi replied.

Kyoya smiled a small smile at Haruhi's comment and squeezed her hand in acknowledgment.

Mr. Suoh spoke next. "I can't believe she's gone. I'm sad but I'm also so relieved that I want to start crying."

"Then cry, everyone will understand." Alianore said quietly.

They stood there in silence for a moment. With Yuzuru letting one tear fall down his face. Then they all slowly walked out of the hospital.

Suoh Mansion 9am:

Haruhi and Kyoya lay on a couch downstairs. They had fallen asleep her at about 2am and it appeared the Suoh's had left them there.

Haruhi lay on top of Kyoya with his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled closer to him as she started to wake up. She was so warm and comfy.

Kyoya smiled softly as Haruhi snuggled closer to him. He moved his head and kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned something and then opened sleep-clouded eyes and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

Kyoya groaned as a sleepy Haruhi kissed him and then she proceeded to rub against him all over. He broke off the kiss and proceeded to nibble on her ear a little. This appeared to work beautifully because she made little mewling sounds every time his tongue touched her ear or neck.

Kyoya's hands moved down and started to pull the t-shirt up that she had borrowed from Tamaki last night when the door opened.

Tamaki stood there frozen for a moment and then his hand went to his mouth and he turned a bright shade of red and stammered out "Opps….Kyoya….I didn't….um…realize…um…breakfast." Then he turned and ran from the room.

Haruhi had frozen when Tamaki came in and now she pushed herself up. She was wearing some oversized clothes of Tamaki's and Kyoya thought she looked adorable with her hair going everywhere from sleep and his fingers.

Haruhi looked down at Kyoya. Her heart was still beating fast. She had woken up in his arms and had thought she was still dreaming. But Tamaki never showed up in her dreams, so this couldn't be one. "I'm not dreaming am I Kyoya?" Haruhi asked very seriously.

Kyoya frowned a little at this comment. 'She had thought she was dreaming during their best make-out session ever?' Kyoya didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he did neither. He sat up and pulled Haruhi onto his lap; where he kissed her again.

Haruhi felt herself melting under Kyoya's kiss. He poured all of his love and passion into that kiss. Haruhi moaned as he broke the contact. They stared into each other eyes for a moment before Kyoya silently stood her up. Haruhi could barely stand, her legs felt like jello. But Kyoya stood there with her for a moment while she regained control of her legs.

As they started to walk out of the room Haruhi spoke "Kyoya I had a um….question."

Kyoya stopped and looked down at Haruhi "Yes?"

"Did you know about Mrs. Suoh's heart palpitations and appointment? You knew so much already…." Kyoya looked in Haruhi's eyes as she said this. She looked worried; she didn't want a boyfriend that was so cruelly ruthless.

Kyoya smiled a sad smile. "No Haruhi, I didn't know. She kept it hidden very well, none of my spies found out about it and I had her office bugged. If I had known we wouldn't have made the news so shocking to her. I just wanted her to free her son and grandson, not die."

Haruhi felt the tension, which she hadn't known she had, go out of her body. She hugged him fiercely. "I'm glad you didn't know Kyoya."

Tamaki then hollered down the hallway. "Breakfast! Hurry up you two! This is the beginning of a new life!"

Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each other and then laughed a little bit. Tamaki never changed.

Fujioka Residence at 11am:

Haruhi sat in her room and tried to think. She was so glad the Suoh family had found their happy ending. Tamaki and Suoh had set the date for their wedding two years from now, after they graduated. Yuzuru and Anne-Marie were getting married in a week. But where was her grand romance? Her happy ending?

She had thought she found it this morning when Kyoya was kissing her. Her heart had bubbled over with joy and she had felt like she was flying. But by breakfast she had noticed it was gone. Sitting next to Kyoya she had held his hand and had only felt at peace. "Mother in heaven, how do you know? Is it strange that love comes and goes?"

In Heaven:

A beautiful dark-haired lady stood watching her daughter on earth as a teardrop slipped down her cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

July:

Mori and Hunny were off at a karate tournament, but everyone else from the original seven was sitting at a table in a café having lunch together. Their significant others were there with them also.

Everyone was watching Chiye and Kaoru; they were holding hands and being very lovey-dovey towards each other. So much so, that even Masaye and Hikaru looked disgusted at the display.

"Hikaru how long have they been like this?" Tamaki asked in morbid fascination.

Hikaru snorted. "Ever since Kaoru figured out the game Chiye was playing." Masaye nodded in agreement with Hikaru's answer.

Haruhi spoke next "Kaoru how did you…" She drifted up as Kaoru looked up at her and smiled broadly.

"It was the day I got your email. She picked me up an hour or so after I read it. We were going white-water rafting on the Inn River in Austria." He grinned as he said this. "We were all suited up and were in the raft going down the river. She had been ignoring me since we arrived at the base camp. So I pushed her in when we were almost done, it was a calmer part of the river, but it was still freezing." Now he chuckled. "She came out of the water looking like a drowned rat that was fit to kill. She didn't get a chance though until after we had changed clothes and were in the car on the way to the airport…" He drifted off then and got a glazed look in his eyes.

" _Kaoru you are dead! I hate you! I could've drowned!" Chiye screamed at him as the driver ignored them thanks to the tinted and soundproofed glass between the front and back seat._

_Kaoru leaned back in his seat and looked at her calmly with a small grin on his face. "You don't hate my Chiye. You deserved that and more after what you've been doing to me. Now get over here." Kaoru grabbed Chiye and pulled her onto his lap._

_Chiye struggled, pushing her hands against his chest and trying to get out of his arms. Kaoru just held her tighter and whispered "My turn." Then he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her the way he'd been wanting to for a while now. She resisted him for a minute and then she melted. Her lips softened and she kissed him back while her arms snaked up around his neck._

_By the time they arrived at the airport their clothes were disheveled and they were panting heavily._

Chiye picked up where Kaoru left off since she noticed he had gotten distracted "We ended up working it all out and discussed our differences. By the time we reached the airport we had figured everything out. That's all there is to it." She smiled at everyone as Kaoru nodded in agreement with her.

Haruhi gave them an unconvinced look but let it lie, she knew there had to be more. After all, Chiye was too stubborn and dominant too give in after just a little push in a river, even if it was freezing.

November:

"Kyoya, I was impressed by what you did for the Suoh Family. So I have a proposition for you." Mr. Ohtori said.

"Yes Father?" Kyoya replied.

"I believe you would be the best choice to inherit everything. Your brothers are successful and intelligent, but they don't have the flash of genius when it comes to business that you do. All that I ask is that you continue as top of your class at Tokyo University and there will be another condition, but I will tell you about that at a later date." Mr. Ohtori proposed.

Kyoya stood stock still for a moment; he couldn't believe that this moment had finally come. He wanted to act like Tamaki and start jumping for joy. Then he collected himself and replied "Thank you father. I will do you proud." Kyoya bowed and then left his father's office.

Kyoya went straight upstairs to where Haruhi was sitting at a table in his bedroom doing school work. She looked up as he entered the room and asked "Well? What did he want?"

Kyoya let himself give her a broad grin as he strode over to her. He picked her up and swung her around the room like Tamaki used to do before pulling her close and kissing her. Her eyes were wide when they separated. "I'm the heir Haruhi! I finally did it! I need to tell Tamaki! He's the one that convinced me to try for it and he's the one that helped me achieve it."

Haruhi frowned a little bit "Helped you achieve it?"

"Yes, my father was impressed by how I arranged Tamaki's happy ending and outplayed Mrs. Suoh. She was always a master in the art of business subterfuge." Kyoya smiled again before kissing Haruhi passionately.

Haruhi let herself melt into the kiss; it was so much fun to kiss Kyoya and she was very happy for him.

February:

Kyoya took Haruhi to Paris for their anniversary this year.

They spent the day walking along the Seine River and for dinner he took her to Alain Ducasse, one of the best restaurants in all of Paris as well as one of the most expensive.

Haruhi sat across from Kyoya at a small round table near a wall. She loved watching him eat. He was so graceful. Every time they had an anniversary she thought back on that fateful day her first year in high school; when she had agreed to go out with him for fancy tuna. She could hardly believe that was four years ago. She was almost halfway through university and there was law school to go to. She smiled at Kyoya, she loved spending time with him, but she didn't think he'd be willing to date her after they got done with school, whether he loved her or not. He would need to marry someone with the same social standing as him. When she thought this she was glad she didn't feel true love for him, it would hurt to much to lose him if she did.

Kyoya watched Haruhi as she thought hard about something. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was it about him? Probably not, it was most likely about school. As far as he could tell she didn't love him, even though he loved her with all of his heart. He smiled back at her when she smiled at him. How he loved her smile. She was absolutely perfect for him. She made him complete, made him whole, and he couldn't live without her. He had another two years to get that across to her. She would graduate in two years and who knew where she would go to law school. She could go anywhere in the world, she was once again top of her class.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said.

Haruhi dragged herself out of her thoughts and smiled at Kyoya. "Yes Kyoya?"

"I have a gift for you this year." As he said this he pulled out a small box and passed it to her.

She opened it and found four small gold things inside. Two of them were golden teardrop earrings. One of the other items was an Eiffel Tower charm for her to add to her charm bracelet. The last item was also a charm, it was in the shape of a firework.

Kyoya then said "The firework is for last year. I was so busy with arranging the Suoh's happy ending that I forgot to give it to you. So I decided to give it to you this year."

Haruhi smiled her thanks at Kyoya and put the earrings on. "Haruhi, they look gorgeous on you." Kyoya told her as he smiled.

Haruhi smiled back at Kyoya. As she thought 'I may not love him, but I want him to be happy.'

In Tokyo in February:

Mr. Ohtori sat reading the latest report on Kyoya and Haruhi. He couldn't believe it, according to Ryousuke, their relationship hadn't changed at all since last year. He could not understand what his heir was doing. Maybe he would have to wait longer than he thought to reveal his final 'condition' in their proposition. He smiled a perfect Shadow King smile, the same one he had passed on to his son.


	22. Chapter 22

June:

Haruhi and Kyoya sat in the limo riding home after the 2009 Host Club Graduation Ball. It had been a fun party this year, with no drama, confessions, or dying.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi. She looked beautiful again tonight. She was wearing another black and white ball gown. But it looked nothing like last years, since both were Hitachiin originals. Last year's dress had been designed by Hikaru, while this one was done by Kaoru. She looked very coldly beautiful in this dress; like she was untouchable and unreachable. Unfortunately Kyoya was beginning to wonder if she was unreachable. He had been trying to see some sign of her love for awhile now and had gotten none.

Kyoya knew one thing as he stared at Haruhi 'Time was running out, he would have to make his plan even stronger.'

Haruhi felt Kyoya's eyes boring into hers. He really made her uncomfortable when he did that. She felt like he was looking into her very soul. There was only one way to make him stop she had learned.

"Kyoya, what did you think of the new host members this year? What were there names…oh ya, Masako Nozawa and Yuichi Kusao." Haruhi asked Kyoya as she tried to draw his attention away from her.

Kyoya smiled a little. He knew what Haruhi was trying to do and there was no way he could combat it without upsetting her. "They're both good boys from powerful families. They're the top two boys in their class. I think this is how it will continue to go. Every year two or three boys will be invited to join the Host Club. Effectively creating a small fraternity that will give everyone involved in it great connections with almost no work involved."

Haruhi frowned a bit. "That isn't what Tamaki wanted is it?"

Kyoya shook his head "No it isn't. Tamaki wanted a family and we found it. Among us original seven and then we adopted in the next four. But once you left the spark was gone. I think great friendships will be formed in the Host Club, but none will be like the one we seven had. There is no passion involved in the Host Club anymore. Though the gentlemen still try their best to make the ladies happy and fulfilled."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya. "Does Tamaki realize what is happening to the Host Club?"

Kyoya looked out the window for a minute before replying. "Yes he does. He also realizes there's no way to stop it. So he has to step back and watch as his child grows up to be completely different from how he envisioned."

Haruhi heard the touch of sadness in Kyoya's voice. The Host Club was just as much his baby as it was Tamaki's. She reached up and pulled his glasses off so that she could see his eyes clearly. Kyoya blinked owlishly at her for a moment before pulling her into his lap. They sat there holding each other for a moment and then Kyoya softly kissed Haruhi.

This was a kiss of comfort. Through her tongue and lips Haruhi showed Kyoya that she knew how he felt about the Host Club and that she cared also.

Kyoya pulled back from the kiss as the limo pulled to a stop at Haruhi's apartment. As he looked down into Haruhi's large chocolate colored eyes he smiled softly. Only Haruhi understood him perfectly and he loved her all the more for that.

November:

Kyoya looked around the grocery market. He couldn't believe Haruhi had dragged him here. But he couldn't refuse her anything and she had decided to make dinner for the two of them tonight. It was a Friday night and her dad would be at work until the early morning.

"Kyoya, what are you hungry for tonight?" Haruhi asked as they stood in the fresh produce section.

Kyoya looked around the store. He had no idea what Haruhi was capable of making and so decided to say: "Whatever you want, just put lots of fresh vegetables in it." There, that had to make her happy.

Haruhi frowned thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled "I think I'll make Yakisoba."

Kyoya watched, fascinated, as Haruhi went and picked out Hakusai, Kabu, Ninjin, Shoga, Tamanegi from among the wide variety of Eastern and Western produce in the store.

She then went over to the meat counter and got 300 grams of pork. After this she went to the dried foods area and got a bag of yakisoba noodles, made from wheat flour.

After that they paid and went back to Haruhi's apartment. Kyoya sat at the table checking email and keeping up with the news while Haruhi made dinner.

After about thirty minutes Haruhi put a plate down next to Kyoya's laptop and sat down herself. Kyoya closed up his laptop and moved it to the side.

Then he took a bite using the chopsticks she handed him. Kyoya just sat their quietly for a moment while he chewed and swallowed. Haruhi held her breath, she didn't know why, but she knew that he HAD to like her cooking this time.

Kyoya looked up from his bowl and smiled one of his rare genuine grins. He loved this, he had eaten some of her cooking before, but it had been before they were dating and when the rest of the Host Club was eating her food also. He felt a sort of contentment settle in his chest knowing that she had made this food just for him.

Haruhi's heart did a somersault and she smiled back at Kyoya before taking a bite herself. She was so glad he liked it.

February:

Kyoya had enjoyed having a private dinner with Haruhi so much that he decided to duplicate it for their anniversary.

Mr. Ohtori was out of the country for the second week of February and his brother's were both working night shifts at the hospital. So Kyoya had Haruhi over to his house. He had everything planned out perfectly.

Haruhi arrived at the Ohtori mansion in Kyoya's limo. He had sent one to pick her up, but he had stayed home. She had been told to dress casually and so wore one of the dresses her father had given her, she knew that dressing casually to Kyoya meant dressing nicely. The dress was a pale baby blue with an empire-style waistline and it flowed away from her body like waves.

As she approached the front door it opened. Inside in the foyer, at the base of the stairs, Kyoya was standing. He wore khaki pants and a button up mint green shirt.

Kyoya felt his mouth trying to smile as Haruhi came inside; she still took his breath away, even now, on the night celebrating their fifth anniversary.

Kyoya walked forward and took Haruhi's arm and then led her upstairs to his room. In his sitting area, on the table they normally studied at, a dinner was set up. Just as he had requested, there were three different hot plates set up. One had a Traditional Swiss Cheese Fondue, another had Coq au Vin Fondue, and the last was a chocolate fondue called Yin & Yang.

On a selection of trays placed around the table were breads, fruit, brownies, seafood, chicken, pork, beef, pretzels, and all sorts of other things to dip in the fondue.

Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "So do you like it Haruhi?" he asked.

She nodded and went directly towards her seat. Kyoya, playing the gentleman card, helped her be seated.

As soon as Kyoya had seated himself Haruhi immediately grabbed a stick, impaled a piece of tuna and stuck it in the Coq au Vin Fondue. Kyoya smiled to himself and thought 'She sure loves her tuna.'

Dinner proceeded nicely and by the end they were slowly enjoying their chocolate fondue. Kyoya had decided after the second marshmallow that it was extremely entertaining to feed Haruhi her desert using his fingers. After he had given her the first marshmallow she had seemed to die. But when he fed her the second she grabbed his hand before he could grab a brownie and proceeded to lick the chocolate off his fingers.

They continued like this, with Haruhi even feeding him one strawberry dipped in chocolate, until all of the deserts were gone.

When they were finished Kyoya sat looking at Haruhi for a moment. Then he stood up and walked around the table to her. When he reached her he helped her stand up. As soon as she was standing he swept her into an embrace and began kissing her hungrily.

Kyoya pulled off her mouth and began kissing her neck. Haruhi made a little mewling sound and Kyoya lost it. He pulled Haruhi over to the couch and fell onto it. Haruhi ended up underneath Kyoya as he continued to kiss her neck.

Haruhi couldn't think, her body was on fire. Her breathing was coming heavy and she felt extremely warm. All she wanted to do was get as close to Kyoya as she could.

A realization entered her mind and she started unbuttoning his shirt. She got it undone and pushed it off his shoulders as he moved down her body with his kisses. She felt her dress suddenly get looser and realized that he had somehow unzipped her dress. And then he was touching her, kissing her, massaging her, and she knew she was in heaven.

She felt her body straining to get closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed closer. She had to get closer, she just had to. She moved her hands from his back up to his hair and pulled his face up to hers where she proceeded to kiss him passionately.

Kyoya could hardly believe it. She was reacting to him, she was taking initiative. He loved this. He loved her.

Kyoya pulled back for a moment and rid himself of his shirt and undershirt. While doing this he asked "Are you alright with where this is going Haruhi?"

She looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes and smiled while saying "Kyoya, would I have kissed you back if I wasn't alright with it? Honestly…" Then she reached up and dragged his mouth back to hers.

Kyoya smiled into the kiss. This was going to be a fun night.

On a Plane Flying to Tokyo in February:

Mr. Ohtori read the message he had just gotten on his Blackberry:

**Yoshio Ohtori.**

**They ate dinner. Conversation occurred during dinner. Then it got quiet again. Now there are 'noises' coming from the room. I refuse to listen any longer. Goodnight.**

**Ryousuke Koyasu**

Yoshio smiled to himself and thought 'Finally, let's just see how this goes before we reveal the final condition.'

In a Limo in February:

Haruhi rode the limo back to her apartment. Dinner had been several hours before and it had been wonderful, but Haruhi's thoughts were on what occurred after dinner.

'I can't believe I did that with Kyoya. But I felt so alive when we did it. It was fun and exciting at first and jumping off the cliff was wonderful. But when came time for Kyoya to find his cliff I found it to be painful and embarrassing. After it was over he held me so lovingly. He stroked my hair and told me how wonderful I was. Am I wonderful? Shouldn't I have waited until I was married to do that? But I couldn't help myself. Mother in Heaven, I think I might love him, I said I would only do that with the man I loved and I did it with him so easily. So I have to love him, right?'

In Heaven:

_Oh daughter on Earth, please don't find the truth and then cloud it in falsehood. You don't have to love him because you made love to him. You made love to him because you love him. Please realize this, please…_


	23. Chapter 23

June:

Kyoya graduated two days ago. There had been a mini-celebration. Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki and Alianore had all gone out to dinner at Chez Matsuo Shoto Restaurant since Tamaki and Alianore loved their take on the French food they had grown up with in France.

Tonight they had gone to the 2010 Host Club Graduation Ball. There had been a big announcement. Kaoru and Chiye had gotten engaged. Unsurprisingly Hikaru and Masaye also had gotten engaged. It hadn't been planed, neither boy had told the other he was proposing, yet they had asked their respective girlfriends to marry them on the exact same day.

Instead of taking Haruhi straight home though Kyoya took her on a walk through the school grounds. At this moment they were sitting on a bench in a courtyard.

"Haruhi, I have a confession to make." Kyoya said as he faced Haruhi on the bench while holding her hands. She was once again in a beautiful black and white ball gown.

Haruhi looked up into Kyoya's eyes. They sparkled so brightly in the moonlight; she loved seeing his eyes now that he wore contacts sometimes. "What is it Kyoya?" Haruhi held her breath; she knew what had to be coming. He would break up with her because it was best for the future.

"Haruhi….I love you." Kyoya said tentatively.

Haruhi looked up at him with confusion in her eyes "When…how?"

"I began to fall in love with you when you stood up to me during your third year at Ouran. I just couldn't believe it. But I realized I loved you during the first Host Club Graduation Ball, three years ago." Kyoya confessed.

Now a frown was added to the confusion on her face. "If you knew three years ago why did you wait to tell me until now?"

Kyoya took a breath and said a small prayer as he answered her. "I was afraid that you weren't ready to love me. Recently though, you've been different. You seem more alive when we're together and I see you stare off dreamily sometimes. So Haruhi, do you love me?" Kyoya held his breath.

Haruhi paused for a moment before she answered. "I think I do. I'm not sure though, what I feel isn't what my parents felt. But I know I care for you and I told myself that I would only ever make love to the man I loved. I did that so easily with you that I know I must love you. There's no other answer and yet, part of me is still unsure."

Kyoya let out the breath he was holding and he smiled at her as he squeezed her hands. "That sounds like love to me Haruhi; it sometimes comes in different forms. I'm glad you love me."

Kyoya leaned down and kissed Haruhi sweetly. After a moment though she deepened the kiss and let go of his hands so she could run hers through his hair.

Haruhi eventually pulled back and said "My father's at work all night."

Kyoya smiled "I know." Then he stood up and led her across campus to his limo.

February:

Mr. Ohtori sat listening to Ryousuke's latest report.

"He took her out to Enoshima Island again. This year he gave her a gift. It's a golden chain watch. On the underside is inscribed 'Kyoya Ohtori loves Haruhi Fujioka.' They spent quite a bit of time making out under the fireworks this year. Unlike two years ago she was completely attentive to him and he was just as attentive to her. My expert opinion is that these two honestly love each other." Ryousuke said rather defiantly. He wanted this job to be over with, he missed his cushy office.

Mr. Ohtori tapped his fingers together and smiled his Shadow King smile as he said "Perfect, it's time to reveal my condition then."

Ryousuke gulped, he felt sorry for the two young lovers.

April:

Kyoya stood in his father's office wondering what his father wanted. They sat across the huge desk staring at each other, measuring each other, for a moment. Then Mr. Ohtori spoke.

"Kyoya, I want to inform you of the final condition in your inheriting. You must marry the women I pick out for you. If you marry anyone other than the bride I choose you will lose it all." Mr. Ohtori stated calmly.

Kyoya hands formed fists as he felt rage coursing through his body. But still he managed to say calmly. "And who do you choose to be my bride?"

Mr. Ohtori smiled a very enigmatic smile. "If you agree to these terms than you will find out on June 23."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly. "And if I don't agree?"

Mr. Ohtori's enigmatic smile got slightly wider. "Then you lose everything."

Kyoya stood up and walked out of the room. As he went upstairs to his room he thought to himself 'I'm not ready for this, I wasn't expecting it. I can't fly on my own at this moment, but I don't want to give up Haruhi, she's my sunshine.'

April Continued:

Haruhi had received a text from Kyoya that said:

Haruhi come over fast. I will send a car in 30.

Haruhi thought it so funny when Kyoya sent texts, he always wrote in complete sentences for some reason. So now she was sitting in a car being driven to the Ohtori Mansion as she wondered what in the world Kyoya wanted so early in the morning.

Abruptly the car turned into a parking garage when it stopped for a moment a man got in next to her. Haruhi gasped and tried to get out, but the door was locked. Then the overhead light was turned on and she saw that the man was Mr. Ohtori.

Now Haruhi frowned. "What are you doing Mr. Ohtori?"

"I'm here to make a proposition to you. I know you haven't succeeded in finding a scholarship for law school here in Japan for next year and that you don't want to leave the country. So I'm offering you a full scholarship to law school, no monetary strings attached. All you have to do to get it is to give up Kyoya." Mr. Ohtori said in a very businesslike tone.

"What do you mean: Give up Kyoya?" Haruhi asked in shock.

"Meaning you will sign a contract with me. I will give you the scholarship and you will promise to break up with Kyoya and never go near him again as long as you both live. If you do I will sue you for a breach of contract." A Shadow King smile appeared on Mr. Ohtori's face as he said this.

Haruhi's eyes got very wide. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Thought's kept racing through her head. Visions of her time spent with Kyoya and her dreams of becoming a lawyer here in Japan. There were so many things going through her head that the car started swimming in her vision. Then she suddenly slumped over and passed out.

Mr. Ohtori looked at the unconscious girl on the seat next to him and thought: 'She had better make the right decision when she wakes up.'


	24. Chapter 24

At the Wedding:

Kyoya stood at the end of the aisle, by the alter. He couldn't believe he was going through with this. But he hadn't heard from Haruhi since April. She had not returned his calls, texts, or emails. When he had stopped by her apartment once, Ryoji had told him to get out before he called the cops.

He didn't know what had happened, but she had left him without a word. As the music started to play and the doors opened for the bride Kyoya let his thoughts drift back to last April.

He thought about his father's final condition for inheriting the company for the rest of the day. By 9pm he made a decision. He proceeded to call Haruhi, but she didn't pick up. So he left a voicemail saying he had to talk to her.

She never called him back. After two weeks of calling her and getting no response he received a note in the mail.

The façade is over. Thanks for the fun times.

Haruhi

It was in her handwriting so he couldn't doubt that it was from her. Kyoya had wanted to cry and scream. Instead he had calmly walked into his bedroom, shut the door, and proceeded to punch his couch until his arms couldn't move any longer.

He had then collapsed on that same couch, which was where they had first made love. as he gave in to the tears he'd been holding back.

The music changed and Kyoya realized the bride had reached him. He still had no clue who he was marrying. She was wearing a Western style wedding dress. It looked like it was made of pure lace and the train was two meters long. She also wore a really thick veil.

Kyoya knew why she had on a thick veil; his father didn't want him to have second thoughts about not marrying Haruhi. That was fine with him though. He never wanted to see her again after the way she had ended things with him.

As the priest started talking a video camera started playing in Kyoya's head; he relieved every moment he ever spent with Haruhi. Three months ago he had been planning on asking her to marry him at the Host Club Graduation Ball this year. Instead he hadn't gone at all, which had made Tamaki really upset. But he couldn't risk seeing Haruhi there and having her ignore him, not after the past six years they had spent together.

Then the priest was saying "Repeat after me please: I, Kyoya Ohtori."

Kyoya opened his mouth to say 'I', but realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't marry this strange woman, he had to have Haruhi, he didn't care if she didn't want him anymore, he would win her love again, he had one it once, he could definitely do it again.

"No, I can't marry this woman." Kyoya turned and looked at his frowning father. "I can't and won't do it father. You can keep your company, I'll build my own. Now excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I have someone to go find; even if she doesn't want to be found." Kyoya began to leave when he felt a hand grab his arm.

Kyoya looked down and saw a small gloved hand gripping his arm tightly. But what truly startled him was what was on the wrist above the glove. It was a golden charm bracelet. On the very top was the golden number seven shining against her pale skin.

He looked up the arm to the person attached, it was the bride. He stepped back towards her and lifted up the thick veil. There was his Haruhi; she was looking up at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

They just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Neither of them noticed that they suddenly gained groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny filed in to stand at Kyoya's side. On the other side Alianore, Masaye, Chiye, Fuyumi, and Reiko came in. Reiko was Hunny's new girlfriend and had been roped into this so as to even the numbers.

Kyoya spoke first. "Haruhi… How?" He then looked back at his father. He had the broadest and smuggest grin that had ever been seen on his face.

Haruhi said quietly in response "He offered me a choice between you and a fully paid ride to law school. I choose you. But you hadn't chosen me yet. So he made me swear not to communicate with you until you choose. He wanted to make sure you were truly worthy of caring and loving the company. I began to fear that you cared more for the company than you did for me. If you hadn't stopped when you did… There would have been no wedding at all."

Kyoya's eyes got wide as he heard this. "So if I hadn't given up on you, then we would've been together these past three months. And if I hadn't realized I couldn't truly give up on you I would've lost you forever?"

She nodded.

Kyoya's hands clenched into fists, he was extremely upset at his father and at himself. Before he could say anything he might regret though the priest spoke.

"So, shall we continue with the wedding?"

Haruhi squeezed Kyoya's hand. He looked at her smiling face and said "Yes." Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love you Haruhi Fujioka."

Her smile got even wider, which he hadn't thought possible as she replied "I love you too Kyoya Ohtori."

The priest began again and this time Kyoya had no problems saying his vows, now that he knew that the woman he loved was the one standing beside him in front of the priest.

When the time came to kiss the bride Kyoya poured all of his love and heartache from the past three months into the kiss and Haruhi gave it all back.

After the Reception:

Haruhi sat snuggled up next to Kyoya as they rode in the limo to their wedding night suite at the Peninsula Tokyo. She was so happy after the past three months of studying hard for her final exams and her worrying that Kyoya really cared for the company more than he did for her. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful day in the car with Mr. Ohtori.

On Earth:

Visions of her time spent with Kyoya and her dreams of becoming a lawyer here in Japan. There were so many things going through her head that the car started swimming in her vision. Then she suddenly slumped over and passed out.

In Heaven:

Haruhi felt like she was floating in a cloud of memories. There was Kyoya telling her he loved her for the first time. There he was as they made love for the first time. There was Kyoya dancing with her on the yacht. The memory clouds continued moving past her until they reached the day she had first met him. He had been so cold, but so perceptive. He had known she was a girl before anyone else did.

The clouds began to dissipate with their attached memories and Haruhi was standing in her apartment. She looked around and noticed a pair of woman's shoes by the front door. They weren't hers.

It was then that she heard running water coming from the bathroom. After a moment it turned off and a beautiful woman stepped from the bathroom. Haruhi felt herself freeze up as she saw who it was.

"Mother?" Haruhi said in shock.

The woman looked over at Haruhi and smiled softly. She held her arms open and said "Haruhi."

Instantly Haruhi was across the room and in her arms."How?" she said softly as she held her mother tightly.

"Because of all the good I did in life I was allowed one visitation in a time of great need to a family member. I've been watching you and realized that you needed your mother. So I called in my visitation and they had you faint so I could visit you." She said this as she pulled back from Haruhi's hug.

Haruhi felt tears swell in her eyes. As she said to her mother "You visited me at just the right time. I need your help."

Kotoko smiled at her daughter and said "I know. I ask you this Haruhi. Can you live without being a lawyer? There are other ways to help save people."

Haruhi pulled away from her mother and sat down to think. After about what seemed like ten minutes she nodded. "Yes, if I had to I could give up being a lawyer, as long as I could continue to help people."

"Alright. Now, can you live without Kyoya? There is probably no other man on this planet that will understand and compliment you the way he does." Kotoko said as she sat down across from Haruhi.

Haruhi spent less time thinking on this question. "No, I can't live without him!" She began to sob and fell into Kotoko's arms. "Mother, I do love him, I'd give up everything for him. Everything, but I don't think he would. His one goal in life has always been to inherit. If his father forbid him from marrying me if he wanted to inherit he would give me up, I know he would. He loves me, but his plans and goals come first. Why did I give in and fall in love?"

Kotoko smiled into Haruhi's hair. "What makes you think he would give you up? This man has been actively pursuing you for the past four years. He plans to marry you. In fact I can tell you a little secret. Until his father pulled this stunt he was going to ask you to marry him at the Host Club Graduation Ball this year."

Haruhi blinked back tears as she sat up and looked her mother in the face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, are you ready to go back and tell Mr. Ohtori what you think of his choice? Remember, a lawyer doesn't mince words and whether you go to law school or not, you will be a lawyer in your heart." Kotoko said this with tears in her eyes. She knew this was her last time to talk to Haruhi for a very long time.

"Yes mother, I'm ready. Just hug me one last time before I go please." As Haruhi said this Kotoko took Haruhi into her arms. They stood their crying and hugging for a few minutes before the world went dark.

On Earth:

Haruhi's head was swimming as she opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was back in the car. Mr. Ohtori was sitting next to her reading a newspaper. He put it down when he saw her eyes open.

"So, sleeping beauty awakens. Are you ready to make a decision?" He asked her.

Haruhi's mind felt like pudding. She couldn't tell if she had dreamed her mother or not, but she did know one thing. "Yes I am. And I refuse to give in to your bribes and bullying Mr. Ohtori. I love Kyoya and will stay with him. It doesn't matter if I become a lawyer or not if I'm with him. Now let me out so I can go see him." She said all of this quite passionately. In fact, it was said so passionately that none of her friends would have believed it was really their calm and cool Haruhi.

Haruhi tried once again to open the door but it was still locked and wouldn't unlock from the inside for some reason.

Mr. Ohtori chuckled. "The door has child safety on it; you can't get out unless I let you. I will let you go, if you promise not to make any contact with Kyoya until he passes his test also."

Haruhi stopped fumbling with the door and looked back at Mr. Ohtori. "His test?"

"Yes, you passed, but he hasn't. You obviously care more about your love for him than you do for your career. I want to make sure he feels the same way. I refuse to let anyone that isn't in a stable and loving relationship inherit my company. I don't want to see the Ohtori Family have the same problem the Suoh Family had; even if that did turn out well."

Now Haruhi was mad. "This was all a test? Are you insane? And what do you mean he hasn't passed?"

Now Mr. Ohtori's smile got wider, he loved a girl with spunk. "I told him that his final condition is to marry a woman I pick out and wed her on the 21st of June. He won't know who it is until then. I pick you by the way. But until he either passes or gets to the alter he won't know that. If he doesn't pass before it's time for you to say your vows, then I give you permission to leave him. Such a wonderful woman like you doesn't deserve to be with someone who doesn't love you as much as you love him, even if he is my son. Now, do you promise?"

Haruhi thought for a moment. Then she said "I promise."

The limo pulled up at The Peninsula Tokyo and Kyoya held Haruhi's hand as they went inside and up to their suite.

When they got inside Kyoya felt a little awkward. It had been so long since he had been alone with Haruhi. But she seemed to know what to do.

Haruhi took Kyoya's hand and led him back to the bedroom. Before he could unlace her dress they noticed a note lying on the bedside table. Haruhi read it aloud as Kyoya continued unlacing her dress.

Kyoya and Haruhi,

I'm sorry for the heartache I caused you, but I couldn't let my favorite son marry someone not worthy of him. Nor could I, once I realized how worthy she was, let Haruhi marry someone that didn't return her love tenfold. I'm glad you finally passed Kyoya, even if it was almost too late. I'm sorry Haruhi for making you write that horrible note to Kyoya, but in my opinion it had to be done. Don't worry you two. Kyoya you inherit everything, Haruhi you are enrolled at Tohoko Law School for the Fall and everything is paid for. It's not a scholarship though; an Ohtori never needs a scholarship.

Yoshio Ohtori

Haruhi gasped. "That sly old man, I can't believe he did that. We are never leaving him alone with any children we have."

Kyoya just chuckled. "I can, he finally got one up on me. I'm sure he loved all the agony I went through for the last three months. I agree with you about our children. But do you know what?"

"What?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya turned her around, stole a quick kiss, and then smiled seductively as her dress dropped to floor. "I love you and I plan on making you scream tonight." His mouth began to nibble on her neck. "You need punishment for what you've put me through after all."

Haruhi gasped at his last comment. Kyoya continued to nibble on her as he pushed her back until they fell onto the bed.

Haruhi's last thought before diving into the sea of pleasure Kyoya was leading her towards was 'I'm so glad I have a weakness for fancy tuna.'

In Heaven:

A beautiful dark-haired lady stood watching her daughter on earth find the truest happiness there is and smiled as the tears of happiness fell down her face.


	25. Chapter 25

Five Years Later, 2016:

Haruhi once again stood on the landing at the top of the center flight of stairs into the ballroom, but at the moment she stood behind the curtain. This time though there were more boys. They were strung out along all three staircases. The current Host Club President, a boy named Toshio Furukawa, was standing partway down the main staircase with a microphone as he welcomed everyone to the 2015 Host Club Graduation Ball. Then he listed those that were graduating from Ouran Academy. Now it was time to congratulate those graduating from University. And then it was Haruhi's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, one of our alumni has graduated from Graduate School with a Ph. D in Law. I give you our groundbreaking alumni: Haruhi Ohtori!" As Toshio said this Haruhi came out from behind the curtain, she was wearing another Hitachiin black and white ball gown. The crowd went wild. Kyoya had been standing across from Tamaki on the landing and he held out his hand for her to take. Haruhi took his hand and allowed him to lead her to front of the landing, Where Tamaki took her other hand and they bowed to crowd together.

Standing in the crowd was the three proud fathers.

"Can you two believe what my amazingly brilliant son has created here?" Mr. Suoh said to the two men standing next to him.

Mr. Ohtori snorted. "Your son didn't do this on his own. If it hadn't been for Kyoya the club would've sunk in it's first year."

Ryoji waved his hand at them airily. "You two are both right, but you're forgetting something very important. If it wasn't for my Haruhi this club wouldn't have survived more than three years."

Mr. Ohtori and Mr. Suoh looked at each other and smiled a little. They knew they had been topped, and by someone that didn't even know how to play the game.

Mr. Ohtori opened his mouth to say something else when Kyoya was given the microphone. All three men looked up to see what had to be said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce something else that is new to the alumni of the Host Club. Haruhi and I are the first to be expecting a baby!"

Mr. Suoh looked down as he heard two thumps, one on either side of him. Ryoji and Yoshio sat on the floor with stunned looks on their faces. Mr. Suoh chuckled and walked off to go find Anne-Sophie, who was talking to Alianore.

44 Years later, 2055:

Kyoya sat at the dinner table, he was surrounded by his family and friends. Haruhi sat at his side. Her hair was no longer chocolate brown, it was a nice snowy white. Everyone was looking expectantly at Kyoya, it was time for his speech.

Kyoya stood up slowly, it seemed like it got harder to stand everytime he sat now. "Family and friends, I welcome you to a celebration. Fifty years ago today I asked Haruhi out for very non-romantic reasons, never knowing that we'd fall in love, get married, and spend such wonderful years together with all of you." Here Kyoya paused as he looked around the room. There sat his only son with his wife, who happened to be Tamaki's daughter. Their little girl was sitting between them. Next came Hikaru and Masaye, they had never had any children, but they loved spoiling Kaoru and Chiye's three children. Next came Tamaki and Alianore, their late in life surprise baby, who was actually in college now, was next. She was still single. Then there was calm and stoic Mori, he had never married, choosing instead to devot himself to Hunny and his art. He constantly spoiled Hunny and Reiko's six children.

As Kyoya looked around the table at everyone connected to his family sitting there he felt his heart swell up with gladness. He had never realized how alone he had been, until he met them. "I just want to thank all of you, for making these last fifty years wonderful ones."

Haruhi stood up and kissed Kyoya in front of all their friends. The older crowd cheered, while the younger crowd said such things as "Get a room!" "Now that's just wrong Dad!" But it didn't matter to Kyoya what they said or did, he was in heaven with Haruhi in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic, so it may be a bit rough, but still highly enjoyable, so, enjoy! :)


End file.
